Victimized
by Nate Grey
Summary: When the Victim strike close to home, Zero is forced to choose between the survival of humanity, and the life of his Repairer. Completed 4/15/03!
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: You should read my 'Erts Epic' (otherwise known as "His Brother's Keeper" first.

I'm still new at writing fanfic for Candidate for Goddess, but I think I can pull this off without upsetting too many fans.  I am not one of those people that believe just because two boys in an anime hate each other, they automatically qualify as a potential couple.  Frankly, I'm quite certain that Zero hates Hiead's guts, Hiead despises Zero, and anyone attempting to put them together would most likely find themselves in quite a bit of pain…that is, if they still had feeling in their bodies at that point.  

Disclaimer: This excellent series belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki, and I'm not getting paid.  

Summary: When the Victim hit close to home, Zero is forced to re-evaluate his priorities, and his feelings for Kizna.

The Partners Trilogy, Story I of III:

Victim-ized

Nate Grey

XMAN1023@aol.com

Prologue

"Y'know, I think he's actually making an effort to keep from denting you now."  Kizna ran her gloved hand over the smooth surface of the Pro-Ing's left arm.  "I haven't had to do any real labor for almost a week.  But I guess a quick wax wouldn't hurt."

"There's nothing quick about the way you wax, Kizna," Ikhny pointed out from the ground.  "It always takes you at least an hour and a half, and that's only if you're not too busy talking to it."

Kizna shrugged.  "Well, it gets lonely down here.  Zero rarely comes to help; he's so busy bugging Hiead."

Ikhny blinked in surprise.  "Zero…helps you?"

"More like hinders me trying to prove he knows more about the Pro-Ing than I do, but he tries, whenever he gets bored enough.  The only thing I know he can't wreck is waxing, so I can bully him into it if he comes to check on me."

"What's it like?" Ikhny asked softly.  "Having a Candidate who cooperates?"

Kizna snorted.  "Zero Enna does NOT cooperate.  Not on purpose, anyway.  I've just gotten used to the way he thinks.  It's better to just give him the ammo and let him charge in yelling his head off."

"It's more than that," Ikhny protested.  "I've seen you two in the simulations."

"Well, I guess it's not exactly like that.  But he pretty much does what he wants, no matter what I say.  Fortunately, he's got a pretty long streak of dumb luck."  

"And you don't think you being a good Repairer has anything to do with it?"

"I never said THAT," Kizna replied with a cocky grin.  "We're riding that streak all the way to GIS, if I have anything to say about it."

"I guess I shouldn't be cheering for Zero, since he and Hiead have the same abilities, but…which Goddess do you think he'll get?" Ikhny asked.

"Dunno," Kizna said.  "He keeps going on about seeing the White Goddess in his dreams and how it saved his life, but it was the Eeva Leena that he fell in.  One of those, I'd guess.  What about Hiead?"

"You think he'd tell me anything?"  Ikhny shook her head, recalling the first and last time she'd tried to find out anything about her Candidate.  "I consider myself lucky when he doesn't talk to me.  At least then he can't curse."

"I've never met anyone so disagreeable," Kizna stated.  "I don't know how you can stand it, Ikhny."

"I guess I keep hoping that if he sees you and Zero succeed, maybe he'll realize he needs me."

Kizna smiled at her.  "Then we'll have to be quick about it, won't we?  I don't want you around that jerk any longer than you have to be.  How Zero can stomach him long enough to stalk him, I'll never know."

* * * * * 

It was almost Kuro's job to understand the Victim.  Almost, because even telepaths of the first order had trouble reading certain Victim types, and because he was an Observer.  Or perhaps The Observer, as Teela said when she found it necessary to mention him before the other Pilots—which was extremely rare.

Kuro had exceeded in that task…to a certain extent.

He knew how the Victim came to be (in theory, anyway, but not _why_), why they were obsessed with destroying any and all traces of humanity (ultimately revenge), and why they didn't consider sacrificing themselves a hassle (when existence IS pain, death is sweet release).

He had come to see the Victim not as the enemy, but as a naturally occurring force that had to be dealt with.  That was how long he'd been studying them, how long he'd literally observed them.

Kuro's data indicated that most Victim were a lot like babies.  Without direction, they would stumble around blindly.  Unlike babies, however, when united under a Top Victim, they became a violent, relentless force of destruction.  In that respect, only Top Victim were the deadly ones.  But even the babies, wandering around in space, would eventually encounter another Top.  Because the Victim never ceased in their war on humanity.  Wherever and however they reproduced, they were clearly very efficient at it.

That was why all Victim would eventually have to die if there was ever to be peace.

As far as Kuro knew, there were only two Candidates in GOA who could evolve past human limits.  Only one of them could do that and still have the strength needed to eradicate the Victim.  

Teela had expressed an interest in that Candidate being someone she almost affectionately called Rei.  

But for the first time he could remember, Kuro disagreed with her.  Teela was the brightest star in the universe, the ultimate light, and even she could not defeat the Victim.  What hope did her Rei have?

As far as Kuro was concerned, another deeper, colder darkness was needed to destroy them.  He was convinced that Hiead Gnr was the only being alive that could completely annihilate the Victim.  And that was the only solution, because there was no reasoning with the Victim.  

Rei would feel as Teela did, and wonder if he had the right to kill the Victim.

Hiead would simply kill: mercilessly, quickly, and completely.  Where the Victim's existence was pain, Hiead's was to share and inflict pain.  And fortunately for humanity, he was very good at it.


	2. Chapter1

Chapter 1

It was not something he wanted to get caught doing.  Azuma probably would've beaten his head in with a clipboard.  

Nonetheless, it was damned important to Rei, so Zero was going through with it.

Rei was what Zero liked to think of as the small part of himself that represented everything about him that GOA couldn't change: his morals, his duties to his mother and their entire colony.  Lately, Rei had been rather quiet, content to let Zero go through the extensive training alone, only popping up with nightly reminders of why he was doing all this.  

Like Zero, Rei had a horrible temper, and the two people who brought him to life best were two that Zero dealt with on a daily basis: Kizna and Hiead.

Rei liked to think of Kizna as the annoying little sister he might've had the rotten luck of getting stuck with.  She claimed to know everything about Pro-Ings, and in most cases (unfortunately for Zero's ego), she was right.  He didn't really dislike her, since she was a lot like him and kindled his fighting spirit.  He had yet to figure out how to avoid those kicks of hers, but when he did, revenge would be oh so sweet…

Hiead was another matter entirely.  Both Rei and Zero hated Hiead.  Rei hated him because he seemed to mock everything about home just by _being_, and Zero hated him because he was cruel, disrespectful, and damn good at everything Zero was damn good at.  Plus he was mean to Ikhny for no good reason at all (not that there was a good one; everyone was a little clumsy at times…except Hiead), and that pissed off Kizna, which meant she just _had_ to take it out on someone.  Zero was often that someone, but that wasn't the point.

Frankly, Hiead was damn good at everything, which made it damn near impossible to beat him.  So both Rei and Zero were more than willing to take any kind of victory over him (not that there had been anything other than constant, infuriating ties).

Which resulted in lots of contests: who could do the most damage in the Pro-Ings, who could impress Azuma first/more, who could get more compliments from the other Seniors.

Today's contest was patience.  Whoever could stand being near the other the longest won.  The loser either became exasperated and gave up or lost interest completely.  Zero knew that from personal experience, as he had yet to win.

But this time would be different.  Just not in the way he was expecting.

Currently, Hiead was winning, simply because he was intent on avoiding the fact that Zero was even sitting there to begin with.  Hiead didn't ignore people, because that would initially require encountering them first.  He just never admitted that some people existed, so it was rather like meeting a bunch of extremely annoying idiots every single day of his life.  It certainly didn't do anything positive for his outlook, and that was just the way he liked it.

Zero was losing, well, because he had to admit that Hiead was there to even start the contest (in fact, he was the only one aware of it).  But rather than ignore, Zero's strategy was to glare at Hiead.  On anyone else, this would've eventually gotten so bothersome that blows would've been traded.  However, someone glaring at you can't really bother you, if that someone doesn't even exist in the first place.

Unfortunately, the contest was interrupted when Roose burst into the room, panting heavily.  "Ze….Zero," he gasped weakly, stumbling over to his friend.  "You…you gotta…come quick…"  Despite his miraculous weight loss, Roose still got tired very easily.  Wrecka was quick to say that was because he still thought of himself as fat, rather than admit something might've gone wrong with her diet.

Zero gave him the usual 'can't-you-see-I'm-competing-with-Hiead-again' glance and continued the contest.

But Roose was tugging on his arm, trying to pull him to the door.  "Zero, c'mon…gotta go…accident…"

Zero looked up at that.  "Accident?"

Roose nodded rapidly, still trying to catch his breath.  "With the Pro-Ings…Kizna…"

"What?!" Zero cried, leaping up and grabbing Roose by the collar.  "What happened to her?!"

Roose swallowed noisily.  "Don't know.  They said she fell and hit her head.  Yamagi sent me to get you.  Let's go…"  He trailed off, and with good reason.

Zero wasn't there anymore.

A second later, Roose was hit by an incredible blast of wind that sent him reeling.  By the time he regained his senses, he found himself in an empty room.  Shaking his head in slight wonder, he hurried after Zero, silently hoping Kizna was okay.

* * * * *

Excluding the times when he used his EX abilities, Zero was quite certain he'd never run faster in his life.  He wanted to use them, of course, but didn't want to waste time getting lectured and punished for it.  Roose hadn't mentioned Kizna's condition, and he didn't want to consider if the boy was just clueless about it or being vague on purpose.

It didn't matter that Roose hadn't told him exactly where Kizna was, either.  Zero just followed his feet, and perhaps on something deeper than instinct, they led him straight to medical wing.  He turned the final corner just in time to see Wrecka, Saki, and Yamagi's Repairer (he could never recall her name) trying to force their way past Azuma, who was doing an excellent job of blocking the doorway.  Of course, they were all Repairers, and therefore had no hours of intense physical training under Azuma's watchful gaze.  Zero did, and planned to put every one of them to good use.

Not slowing down a bit, he charged down the corridor and leaped, clearing the heads of the Repairers and slamming into a slightly startled Azuma, who was knocked back a few feet.  However, the Instructor quickly recovered and pulled him into a very painful headlock.  That, however, left the door unguarded, and the girls quickly slipped inside. 

Zero struggled helplessly, shouting, "Let go!  I have to see Kizna!"

"All YOU have to do is shut up and get out!" Azuma yelled, muscling him back to the door.

But just then, a very familiar head of white hair passed through Zero's gaze, and his eyes widened in shock as Hiead joined the growing crowd around what was presumably Kizna's bed.  Several people shortly went flying out of the way as a result.

Too startled by the thought of Hiead being concerned about any Repairer, much less Kizna, Zero instantly stopped fighting and allowed Azuma to drag him from the room.

They hadn't gone far when Azuma threw him into a nearby storage closet and slammed the door behind them.  The Instructor ran a hand through his tousled hair and straightened his tinted glasses on his face.  "Like I was trying to tell you before you made that miserable attempt to take my head off, Number 88, there's a reason why you couldn't see your Repairer."

"Which is?" Zero nearly spat.

Azuma frowned.  "The official statement on the incident will merely say that she was suffering from fatigue and fainted.  That she fell from the Pro-Ing and possibly broke her arm."

"Why are you telling me this?!"

"Because the unofficial statement, the true one, will say that she was infected."

Zero froze.  "Infected…?  By WHAT?"

Azuma removed his glasses and sighed.  "Victim."

Zero's eyes widened.  "But…that's not…!"

"Possible?  Then why don't you tell me all about the Victim, since you're suddenly an expert!  You really think we can classify them all?  There may be hundreds we haven't even seen yet.  This is the first viral one we've seen, but that doesn't mean there aren't more like this."

"So it's contagious?" Zero asked, looking ill himself.

"Apparently not.  Repairer Number 87 was a witness, but she's fine.  This is more than just a random infection.  I think your Repairer was targeted."

"Targeted?  Why?  What'd she do?"

"Just a damn good job," Azuma replied.  "With your skills and her support, there's very little doubt about you reaching Top this year.  The Victim knew that, it seems.  They're afraid of what you and her could do if you ever got that far."

"Why didn't they just take me?!" Zero cried in his face.

"We don't know, and we're not going to let you run in there until we're sure they can't get you, too.  You're too important to GOA to risk losing."

"And Kizna isn't?!"

"Well, they've already got her, haven't they?!" Azuma snapped, shoving him back.  "Look, I told you this is new.  We've never seen anything like it.  There are just too many risks involved.  In the end, great Repairers are easy to come by.  Great Pilots aren't.  You'd do well to remember that, Number 88."

"If you think I'd work with anyone but Kizna--!" Zero began.

"Oh, you will, if it comes to that," Azuma interrupted, getting in his face.  "Because I will NOT allow you to wimp out on humanity just because you don't like your choice of partner."

"Kizna is my partner," Zero stated firmly.  "And I want to see her NOW!"

"No."  Azuma headed for the door.  "I'm not doing this to be a jerk, Number 88.  I'm trying to ensure you survive long enough to become a Pilot.  After that, you can take all the risks you want.  But until then, you're my responsibility, and there's no way I'm losing two of you to the Victim.  As soon as I know it's safe, you'll be permitted to see her, but not a minute sooner.  Nothing you've heard here leaves this room.  Now get back to your quarters.  You've got a training session in the morning."  

Zero's shoulders slumped in defeat, and he sulked off to the room he shared with Hiead, not even realizing he'd need another Repairer in the morning.

* * * * *

As usual, Zero slept restlessly.  Usually, though, he only dreamed about the Ernn Laties, his mother, Erts, or some combination of the three.  This night, however, none of them were present.

He found himself sprawled on his back under a tall willow tree.  High above him, he could see what looked like a tail hanging from one of the branches.  

The tail vanished from sight, and two large, catlike ears emerged, followed by a wild mop of dark red hair and huge, pink eyes.

Zero blinked a few times.  "Kizna?" he asked uncertainly.

The girl leaped off the branch and landed squarely on her feet in front of him.  It was Kizna.  

Sort of.

For one thing, she was much too short to be Kizna, and barely looked a day over six.  Her cat ears weren't even artificial, they were just fake.  In fact, it took Zero a long moment to realize that she was actually wearing a brown cat costume, complete with pipe cleaner whiskers and a long sock for a tail.  But when he ignored the costume, Zero could definitely identify her as the same girl he'd seen falling out of a tree in his visions.

"You're lost, huh?" she asked, sounding as if she'd discovered a stray puppy.

Zero wasn't sure how to answer.  "Where are we?"

"My tree," she replied, pointing.  "I can go all the way to the top.  Wanna see?"

"Maybe later," he said quickly.  He didn't want this Kizna falling, too.  

She shrugged and sat down next to him.  "Well, you're still lost.  That's not good."

"You…are Kizna, aren't you?"

"Nope.  My name's Kamikizzie.  Or that's what Papa calls me when I try to fly.  But mostly I'm Kizzie."  She stuck out her hand, which was hidden by a rather lumpy paw.

Zero shook the paw.  "I'm…Rei."

"Really?  I knew a girl named that once, but it was spelled funny, and anyway, she was mean."

"I'm not," Zero added helpfully.

She brightened at once.  "Oh, good!  Wanna watch the sunset?"

"Um…sure, okay."

Kizzie beamed.  "Great!  Later you can walk behind me, and we'll tell Papa you followed me home."

Zero thought it odd that she was treating him like a pet when SHE was the one dressed like a second-rate stray cat, but decided not to upset her.  "Where's home?"

"Where it always is, silly.  Behind the rock that looks like Clayface!"


	3. Chapter2

Chapter 2

The morning brought little news of Kizna's condition.  Once Dr. Croford had regained control of the hospital ward, she'd unceremoniously (and literally) booted everyone out.  To Zero, that only meant everyone but him had seen Kizna, at least for a while…including Hiead.  Zero still couldn't figure why his rival would have any interest in Kizna's health.  It was far more likely he was trying to injure her further, but Zero knew that Hiead preferred direct confrontations to sneaking around.  Which wasn't to say that he wouldn't do it, just that it was unlikely.

As promised, Azuma had scheduled an early morning simulation.  These had become less and less interesting for Zero with Erts gone, and he won many with little or no effort.  Battle was the last thing he wanted to think about with Kizna constantly on his mind, but it was either participate or risk endangering his rank.  Of course, if anything would drag Kizna out of unconsciousness in a heartbeat, it would be him throwing away everything they'd worked so hard for.  Reaching GIS wasn't just his dream, after all.

While Azuma explained the details of the practice to the newer boys, someone prodded Zero in the back.  It was Saki, Clay's former Repairer.  She slipped a note into his hand and quickly left the room.

Zero unfolded the note.  

_I'm volunteering in the hospital ward.  Will tell you if anything changes._

He tucked the note into his pocket and looked up just as someone else entered the room.  Zero began to turn away, and then did a double-take.  "Rome?"

To his surprise, Rome walked right up to him.  "Hi, Zero.  They say I'm supposed to be your Repairer for today…"

If it had been anyone else, Zero would've flatly refused.  But Rome had been Erts's Repairer before he got promoted, and anyone that was good enough for his best friend was good enough for Zero…or so he thought.

As it turned out, there was a very good reason why Rome hadn't accompanied Erts: she wasn't the best of partners, and certainly nowhere near Kizna's level.  Aside from that, she wasn't used to working with Zero, and nearly got him trashed in the simulation.

"I'm so sorry, Zero," she kept apologizing afterwards.  "I know you've got enough to worry about, after what happened to Kizna."  Rome paused.  "How is she, by the way?  Any improvements?"

"I have no idea," he admitted.  "They won't let me in to see her."

"That's terrible!  Why not?!"

Zero shrugged.  "Something about security.  Funny how everyone else can get in, though…"

Rome was livid.  "That doesn't make any sense!  You're her partner!  If anyone should be allowed in there, it's you!"

"I already tried, and Azuma nearly took my head off.  Anyway, if Kizna woke up and found out I lost a rank trying to see her, she'd put ME in a hospital bed."

"But there has to be SOME way we can get you in there," Rome insisted.  "Maybe if you faked an injury?"

Zero shook his head.  "Dr. Croford will be expecting something like that.  She knows me too well."

"Then…what if I faked an injury?"

He looked mildly interested then.  "Keep talking…"

* * * * *

In the end, choosing Wrecka had been a stroke of genius on Zero's part.  She was already dramatic enough, and could convince anyone with half a brain that she'd never lied in her entire life.  Personally, Zero found the fact that she had this effect even on two nurses of the same gender terribly fascinating (and mildly disturbing).  Wrecka was willing to put aside her differences with Kizna, especially when Zero said he'd consider it a personal favor.  Owing Wrecka was not something many people wanted to do, and Zero was among them, but he was now officially desperate.

Rome's part was much simpler: all she had to do was walk behind Wrecka (fairly easy, thanks to the tomato sauce "blood trail") and scream her head off about how poor Wrecka simply _had_ to be dying of blood loss.

As they'd planned, the tomato sauce was so noticeable that no one thought to ask exactly how Wrecka had been wounded.  And seeing how it was Wrecka in the first place, any explanation would probably take up a good thirty minutes, complete with re-enactments and intermissions.

In all the excitement, Zero slipped past virtually unnoticed.

Much to his surprise, there were no security measures that he could see to keep anyone else from getting infected.  In fact, when he found Kizna, Saki was feeling her forehead…without any protective gloves.

"I wondered when you'd find a way down here," Saki said quietly.  

"Should…you be touching her?" Zero asked…before remembering Azuma's orders not to discuss Kizna's true condition.

"Hmm?  Oh, don't worry.  She doesn't have a concussion or anything, the fall just knocked her out."

"So why isn't she awake yet?"

Saki shot him a look.  "Maybe they train you guys to tumble around without feeling pain, but us girls can actually get seriously hurt."

Zero was about to point out that Kizna was tougher than half the boys he knew, then decided against it.  While his Repairer would definitely take it as a compliment, Saki might not.  "Then she'll be okay?"

She seemed to sense the concern in his tone and stopped frowning.  "I think so.  I hope so."  Then she smiled.  "You're so sweet to worry about her, Zero…"

"No, I'm not," he replied at once.  "I'd even worry if Hiead got hurt."

"Really?  Why?"

"Because that would mean someone was good enough to get HIM, and that I'd have some serious competition."

Saki frowned.  "That's twisted logic."

"Is not.  He hasn't been down here, has he?"

Saki looked worried.  "Actually, twice today…"

His eyes widened in disbelief.  "You didn't STOP him?!"

She gave him a blank look.  "You name ONE Repairer that could STOP Hiead Gnr."

Zero started to answer…and suddenly remembered that Kizna was unconscious.  "Oh.  Sorry."

"Anyway, he didn't do anything.  Just stood there and glared at her, like she was less than nothing.  Basically, what he does to everyone else."

"But he was still here.  Twice!  It's got to mean something, Saki."

She smirked.  "Well, I guess you could always just ASK him…"

"You know, I think I will," Zero said faintly.  

* * * * *

Hiead Gnr didn't really consider himself a complex person; he merely saw everyone else as being too simple-minded to have a clue about him.  His name was a perfect example.

Although it wasn't really a name, now that he thought about it.  Just a clever acronym he'd thought up as a child.

Hateful.  Intelligent.  Efficient.  Armed.  Destined (to destroy/overshadow Zero and/or fly the White Goddess).

More than anything else, though, Hiead concerned himself with his priorities.

Kizna Towryk, for example, was an aide of The Rival, and therefore immediately a threat to his own Ascension.  Add in the fact that she was undoubtedly clever, a skilled Repairer, and as stubborn as her partner, and it was clear that Kizna was one to be watched.

And Hiead had, whenever the opportunity presented itself.  He'd watched her alone, with Zero, and with the other Repairers.  He had come to the conclusion that she was so like Zero it was unnerving.

Then, probably without even meaning to, Kizna had gone and made herself even more interesting to Hiead: she had been tainted by the Victim.

Hiead was no scientist, but he had the mind of one.  There would probably never be another chance to study Victim this closely until he reached GIS—and by then, assuming it even DID happen in the first place, it would be far too late.  He would already need to know the innermost workings of the Victim before he became a Pilot.  How else would he make the name of Teela seem like less than a faded memory?

Granted, this obsession with Victim wouldn't have been considered healthy, and although it was hidden beneath what seemed to be a fascination with Kizna (nothing could've been farther from the truth), Hiead couldn't have cared less what people thought.  Once he became the Top, only his thoughts would be of any significance.  He rather looked forward to that. 

* * * * *

It was decidedly, surprisingly easy to catch Hiead in the act.  Zero had thought it might take weeks of effort, and it really only took one night.  He'd gone straight to the hospital ward after every training session, with little or no argument from Azuma.  Zero was far too focused on Kizna's health and Hiead's actions to notice, anyway.

Shortly after dinner, Hiead appeared.  He paused at the foot of the bed, as if listening for something or someone.  Then he went forward and bent over Kizna, his ear just above her heart.  After ten long minutes, he stood up, turned around…and came face to face with Zero.

"What were you doing?!" Zero demanded.

Hiead stared at him, remaining silent.

Zero grabbed him by the collar.  "Answer me!"

"You let them take her."

Zero froze.  "What…?"

Hiead shoved him away.  "You'll never be a Pilot now.  You've ruined the Perfection."

"What are you talking about, Hiead?  You come down here to visit Kizna-"

Hiead spat at his feet.  "You think I came here for her?!  IDIOT!"  He sneered at Zero.  "That's why you're a failure.  You're so worried about everyone else, you never focus on bettering yourself.  By tomorrow, there will only be one Top in Third Troop, and it won't be you."

"I think you're forgetting something, Hiead.  Much as I hate to admit it, we do the exact same thing on every single test.  There's no way you're going to pass me now."  

Hiead smiled.  It was not a smile of joy, but of malice and scorn.  "Did you know…that the current Top has more than one EX?"

"What's that got to do with you?"

Hiead's grin widened a bit, making him look absolutely twisted.  He raised his palm until it was just under Zero's chin.  "Let there be light."

Zero felt the warmth before he actually saw anything, and then it began to hurt.  He backed away just before Hiead's hand literally burst into flames.  They were a bright, neon blue, and though the flames clearly engulfed Hiead's hand, he didn't seem to be affected at all.

"I don't even feel it," Hiead whispered, his eyes glowing violet as he stared into the flames.  "But you do, don't you?"  He jerked his hand forward.

Zero moved, but Hiead's fingers grazed his cheek, and he could feel the searing heat.

Hiead laughed triumphantly.  "Once they see I have another EX—under control—you will be less than nothing to them.  And without your Repairer…you're already doomed to fail."

"Kizna isn't dead!" Zero snapped.

"No," Hiead agreed softly, the flames sinking back into his hand.  "She isn't."  He moved to the door, then paused to glare over his shoulder.  "But she isn't exactly alive, either."

* * * * *

Kizzie was waiting under the tree when Zero arrived.  Without saying a word, she grabbed his hand and dragged him off.

Zero had quickly accepted that this was the only Kizna he'd be able to talk to for a while.  While it didn't do much to help her, it certainly made him feel better.  It felt…normal…to have Kizna at his side again.  He'd been unbalanced ever since her accident, and the disastrous performance with Rome was proof of how valuable Kizna was to his becoming a Pilot.  It would've been nice to have Erts's telepathy, so he could at least tell her that he hadn't forgotten about her…or why he was in GOA in the first place.  Yes, he was concerned about his partner, but he wouldn't jeopardize all their hard work because of it.

Kizzie suddenly stopped and pointed.  "Look!  It's Clayface!"

And so it was.

Before them stood a huge, granite statue of Zero's old friend.  But the normally bespectacled boy was no longer bespectacled, and he wore formal robes.  His hair was slicked back, and he almost looked like a different person…probably a person Saki would've gladly drooled over upon meeting him.

The plaque on the statue's pedestal read, "FORTRAN THE OBSERVANT: The Mind Behind GOA."

Kizzie squealed happily.  "Whiskers!"

A small, white cat emerged from behind the pedestal, its long tail waving.  The cat curled around Kizzie's ankles, purring loudly.

"Is he yours?" Zero asked as Kizzie picked up the cat.

"Oh, yes!  Whiskers, say hi to Rei!"  She stuck the cat in Zero's face.

Whiskers purred and licked Zero's nose.

"He likes you!  Isn't he precious?"  Kizzie tickled the cat's belly.

Zero looked back at the statue.  "When's the last time you saw Clay?"

Kizzie seemed puzzled.  "Well, no one I know has ever SEEN him.  We just assume that's what he looks like.  He's so mysterious, never wanting to leave his office or something.  But they say he's the smartest guy alive."

Zero reached over to pat Whiskers on the head.  "So, where do you live again?"


	4. Chapter3

Notes: This chapter will further explore the meaning of Zero's dreams, Kizna's condition, and a certain Candidate's role in the grand scheme of things.  There's also spoilers for Roose's EX (many, MANY thanks to Kay-sama for cracking under the pressure of our constant begging!), and if you're a fan of DBZ…well, you'll know where I got some of this from.  And more thanks to anyone who contributed to the humor lists over at Dual Potential, you guys are an inspiration.  

Azuma stared across the desk, decidedly uncomfortable with the meeting.  "There doesn't appear to be any risk of further infection.  No other Candidates have…contracted-"

"The virus has been contained," interrupted the older man.

Azuma's eyes narrowed.  "I wasn't aware that you had-"

"We didn't."

"But…how-"

"You were correct, Azuma.  Kizna Towryk was targeted.  The Victim won't pursue anyone else in the same manner.  They have what they want."

Azuma sighed, somewhat relieved.  "Then Number 88 isn't at risk?"

"Not directly from the virus, no.  Make sure he's allowed to see her, as long as he still attends training sessions."

"And who will be his Repairer?"

There was a slight pause.  "Put him in advanced training."

Azuma started at once.  "Sir, you can't be serious!"

"His Repairer is unable to assist, and he will never work as well with another.  This will teach him to operate without her.  Right now, it may be the only thing that helps him hold onto to Top.  Keep in mind that Number 88 is the only one who lost a Repairer.  Everyone else is still fully capable of taking that spot."

Although his superior didn't say it, Azuma knew full well that he was referring to only one Candidate in particular.

* * * * *

Roose knew the drill.  Stay behind Zero's Pro-Ing, watch out for Yama-san, and stay out of Hiead's considerable line of fire.  Very rarely had the system failed.  The few times it had, Roose had either lost track of Yama-san and gotten a nasty surprise, or stepped between the two Tops by mistake and gotten a much nastier one.

There was, of course, very little Roose could do about those two.  On a few occasions (countable on two hands, he was certain), he'd actually beaten Yama-san. But only because Wrecka-chan had come up with a brilliant scheme where she pretended that she'd been kidnapped by the opposing duo and screamed into her headset.  Yama-san had barely lasted five minutes on those times, and Roose often emerged afterwards looking a bit like Zero—or, in the really brutal cases—like Hiead.  Either way, Roose was gradually beginning to show that he'd gotten bumped up from alternate for a reason.  Not that he thought anyone would notice.

But apparently, someone had, because just as Wrecka-chan started to wail about how horribly tight Yama-san's ropes were, the alarm blared.

"Hold your fire!  Number 88!  Number 85!  Get up here now!  The rest of you wait for new opponents!"

Roose recognized Azuma's yell at once, but couldn't figure out why HE was being called.  He hadn't done anything wrong, and to his knowledge, neither had Zero.  Although it was still terribly exciting to be lumped in with Zero, even if they were to be punished.

Azuma looked distinctly displeased to see them.  "As of this moment, you are both being reassigned to advanced training.  You'll get your instructions around dinner…and I'd suggest you don't eat anything."

Wrecka stepped forward importantly.  "Pardon me, Instructor, but Roose is on a very specific diet, and he-"

"Will do exactly as I've just said," Azuma interrupted with a snarl.  "Is that clear, Repairer 85?"

Wrecka was so shocked, she couldn't come up with a reply.

"We'll b-be there, Instructor," Roose stammered, trying not to shudder in fear.

Azuma nodded before turning on his heel and storming out the door.

Zero didn't appear to be at all worried.  "About time we got some special treatment!"

Wrecka blinked and looked at him.  "Zero, do you even KNOW what advanced training is?!"

"Not really," Zero admitted after a moment.  "But it sounds exciting, doesn't it?"

"Exciting?!" Wrecka wailed, clearly distressed.  "There's nothing exciting about being locked up in a tiny room while they torture you!"

Zero's smile faded.  "Huh?  You've been through advanced training, Wrecka?"

"Was it really that awful?!" Roose cried, cradling her hands in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

Wrecka paled a bit.  "Well, I haven't actually been through it…but I've heard stories…and lots of screams.  I do know that the last two Candidates that went into advanced training came out with broken bones and heart problems."

"Sounds intense," Zero murmured, before grinning and slapping Roose on the back.  "Soon you'll be able to beat Yamagi without Wrecka's help!"

"But that's the WORST part!" Wrecka sobbed.  "No Repairers are allowed in advanced training!"

"Really?  Weird."

"What?!" Roose cried.  "Why not?!"

"They probably don't want the girls getting hurt," Zero said.  He doubted that his being "promoted" just days after Kizna's accident was a coincidence.  Azuma was probably trying to keep him on his toes…but that didn't explain why the Instructor had seemed so upset about it.  It certainly didn't explain why Roose was going, either.

"But…I've never been away from Wrecka-chan for…how long does this training last?" Roose asked.

"I don't know," Wrecka said, "but I think the last two only came out for an hour a week."

Roose was horrified.  "But…that's not long enough for-"

Wrecka suddenly elbowed him and grinned at Zero, who was giving them a funny look.  "We'll talk about it at dinner, Roose-kun," she said firmly, giving his hand a squeeze.

* * * * *

By dinner, everyone knew about Zero & Roose's promotion.  Zero suspected Wrecka had something to do with that, but didn't say so to Roose, who was taking it all very hard.  Clearly, he had no desire to be separated from Wrecka, especially not for some terribly tough training.  Zero made a mental note to be extra encouraging…that is, assuming they were allowed to talk after the training had begun.

Most of their friends were congratulating and wishing them good luck.  Even shy Ihkny gave Zero a hug and a very hesitant, chaste kiss on the cheek, before turning red and zipping away, hoping Hiead hadn't seen.  Yamagi was predictably grumpy about the whole thing, but mumbled something that Zero chose to take as a cheerful congratulation.

Hiead remained at his usual table—alone—in a corner, but took several opportunities to glare death at Zero.  His jealousy was blatantly obvious, but Zero pointedly ignored it (although Rei was tempted to stick out his tongue more than once).

Dinner was almost over when Wrecka dragged Zero off to a secluded table.  "Zero…I need you to promise me something."

Zero was wisely hesitant about that.  "What?"

"Promise me you'll look after Roose-kun?  You know what he's like, and if they're too hard on him, he'll forget everything he's worked so hard for…"

Zero patted her shoulder.  "Don't worry, Wrecka.  I'll make sure we both make it out.  Even if I have to have a twin for a while."

Wrecka smiled in relief, and gave Zero a peck on the cheek that ended up brushing his lips just the slightest bit.  "Thank you, Rei-kun," she murmured in a husky tone that made Zero's eyes widen before she left.

Zero tried to focus on ANYTHING else then, and found that he was suddenly sweating.

A moment later, Azuma appeared with Roose in tow.  "Move it, 88," he snapped, looking as if he hadn't had his pre-dinner cigarette.

Zero rose, shooting Roose a comforting wink as they followed Azuma out of the cafeteria.

* * * * *

Saki sighed as she checked Kizna's temperature again.  "You know, Kizna, I think you'd be really proud of Zero.  He's trying his best not to lose his rank, even though he's not used to Rome.  I just hope you wake up if he makes Pilot."

Kizna's eyelids suddenly fluttered slightly, and she moaned weakly, "Zero…"

Saki's eyes widened.  "Kizna?!" she cried, gripping her friend's hand.  "Can you hear me?"

"Zero," Kizna moaned again, shaking her head from side to side.  "Don't do it, Zero…"

Saki quickly left the bedside and ran to find Kizna's partner.  She knew if she was lucky, she could catch him before he went into advanced training.

So she wasn't there when Kizna's eyes fully opened, glowing a startling crimson.  "Come to me, Zero Enna," she said in a deep, gravelly voice totally unlike her own.  "We have…grave matters to discuss."

* * * * *

Azuma gestured to the wall of the round chamber they stood in.  "This is probably the most dangerous device in all of G.O.A.  One false move or miscalculation, and you can be killed instantly."

"And you're trusting us with it?" Zero asked in disbelief.

Azuma sneered at him.  "No.  I'm trusting it with you.  The controls have been set so that you can't change the environment without a code." 

"The…environment?" Roose asked.  He had a hard enough time defeating one opponent.  He didn't even want to think about taking on a whole room.

"This is a gravity chamber," Azuma explained.  "Right now, the controls are set at 1G, which is the same as Earth's gravity.  It can—and will—increase to 100G…and you will be in it when that happens."

Roose's face lost what little color it still contained.

"Of course, you'll have train hard to get to that level," Azuma continued.  "You'll be spending eighteen hours under constantly changing gravity conditions…daily.  By the end of the week, either you'll be able to stand in 10G, or you fall down in the rank the same number you're short of the goal."

Roose gaped in horror.

"You'll be released back into G.O.A. for an hour and a half every night, and return here to sleep."    

"We're…going to sleep in increased gravity?" Roose asked dubiously.

Azuma glared at him.  "Yes.  If you can sleep in it, then you can definitely move in it.  And you will be moving, otherwise the training won't do you any good."  He smirked at Zero.  "You should be happy, 88.  If it's only zero gravity you get sick in, this should be a breeze."

Zero said nothing.

"The first shift should occur in two minutes," Azuma said, checking his watch.  He paused, as if he was going to wish them luck, then scowled and walked out of the chamber.  

The door slammed shut, rather ominously, in Roose's opinion, behind him.

Zero looked at Roose.  

Roose looked at Zero.

"Well," Zero said after a moment, "maybe it's broken."

Roose smiled hopefully.

The chamber suddenly hummed to life, and a large display screen lit up, showing a green 1G in large, block writing.  Almost instantly, 1G changed to 5G.

Roose barely had time to shoot Zero a worried glance before they hit the floor.

"Well," Zero groaned, "maybe it's not…"

Roose whimpered in fear, hoping the machine would break before he did.

* * * * *

Saki ran into Azuma just as he was leaving the corridor marked "Advanced Training".  She apologized and tried to go around him, but he stopped her.

"Sir, I have to talk to Zero-"

"And you will…in eighteen hours, when he's released."

"But, Kizna just woke up, and she's asking for-"

"Eighteen hours," Azuma repeated firmly, "and not a second sooner."

Saki began to argue, then nodded and went back the way she'd come.

Azuma watched her go and sighed, hoping that the higher-ups knew what they were doing this time.

* * * * *

Zero's plan had worked, somewhat.

Eventually, the gravity had lessened to 2G, and they'd made it to their feet.

Only then, it had gone right to 4G, which was no real help.

Zero was barely managing to stay up, and Roose was sinking by the second.  Wrecka's pleading words rang in Zero's ear, and he sighed, then immediately wished he hadn't, realizing how much effort everything took in 4G.  "Roose!" he grunted.  "Brace your legs!"

"I-I can't!" Roose whined, looking like the very definition of pitiful.

"You can!  If I can, so can you!  Do it!"

"But…y-you're the Top!"

"That's just a title, Roose!  I'm only as much better than you as you allow me to be!  Now, BRACE!"

Roose winced at his tone, then swallowed and began to strain even more visibly.  Sweat poured down his chest, and his face began to turn red.  Gradually, he settled into a somewhat more comfortable position, copying Zero's stance as best he could.

"Good!  Now, try to walk!"

"WHAT?!" Roose shrieked.

"Come on, I'll do it with you!"  Zero studied his feet for a moment, then took a hesitant step forward and nearly caved in on himself.  He tried to warn Roose to wait, but it was too late.

Roose had attempted the step and was on his hands and knees, panting loudly and sweating like a pig.  There was also a growing puddle of blood just under his nose.

"Roose!" Zero called, worry in his voice.  "ROOSE!  Speak to me!"

"I can't do this," Roose whispered.  "I just can't, Zero.  I'm not good enough."

Zero then realized that what he thought was sweat dripping off Roose's face were tears.  Carefully, he dropped to his knees beside his friend.  "Yes, you can.  No one said this would be easy."

"This was a mistake.  Hiead should be here…or…or Yamagi."

"No."  Zero punched his shoulder as lightly as possible, but even then, Roose winced.  "They picked you.  They picked us, because they see something in us they don't see in everyone else.  They see potential when they look at us, Roose.  And…I see it when I look at you.  And so does Wrecka."

Roose stopped sniffling and looked up at him.  "Really?"

"Really."  Zero grinned.  "Since we're down here already, let's try some push-ups.  We can work on standing again later."

Roose held his gaze a second longer, then planted his hands firmly against the floor (not that he needed much help with that).

Slowly, agonizingly, but together, the two Candidates trained, unaware that they were making remarkable progress, but determined to make it just the same.

* * * * *

Erts emerged slowly from Reneighd Klein's cockpit, sweat coating him like a second skin.  He was so exhausted that he nearly walked right into Kazuhi, who was waiting patiently upon the balcony.

"Erts-san?"

He jumped back at once, then relaxed when he recognized her.  "Kazuhi-san.  I…didn't expect you to be there."

"I hope I am not disturbing you," she said, bowing a bit, "but I assumed you wouldn't be asleep…"

"I wasn't.  Well, not really, anyway."  Erts sighed and leaned against his Ingrid.  "You wanted to see me?"

She paused, perhaps wondering if he'd gleamed it from her mind, then deciding he'd used logic.  "I wanted to ask you about…someone."

Erts stared at her, his expression showing nothing but anticipation.

"I wonder…if you could tell me…about Zero."

Erts started, and with good reason.  "What?"

Kazuhi tried again.  "If it is a personal matter, I will gladly-"

"No, no; it's fine," Erts said quickly.  "But…how did you…?"

Kazuhi merely stared at him, waiting for him to realize that when you made a habit of not talking, you tended to listen.  To everything and everyone.  Except Rioroute and Gareas.

"Oh," he said after a moment, "right."  He almost laughed at himself.

Kazuhi nearly smiled, as Erts was generally fairly quick on the uptake, at least when it came to her.  She stopped herself just in time, though.  

Erts paused to collect himself, thinking it strange that Kazuhi always made him feel like she was the telepath and he should be the nervous one.  Perhaps it was stranger he'd almost grown to like that feeling.  "Zero was—is, actually—a friend back on G.O.A.  He'd be a Senior now."

"And you think he will graduate.  Soon."

Erts stared at her, getting that same feeling again.  "You don't know Zero, Kazuhi.  He's like a force of nature.  One thing he wants more than anything else is to become Pilot of the White Goddess."

"He must be a remarkable person, then," Kazuhi said, "if he plans on replacing First, and if you think so highly of him."

For some reason, Erts felt the need to blush as Kazuhi turned to leave.  Part of him wanted to call out to her, stop her from going.  

There was no need.

At the bottom of the ramp, Kazuhi stopped and looked just over her shoulder at him.  "Erts-san?"

"Yes, Kazuhi-san?"  He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw her frown, just for a moment.

"You…don't have to call me that anymore, you know."

Erts actually felt his heart skip a beat.  "What?" he asked softly, half in disbelief and half in excitement.  He was certain that his voice was quivering at the implications.

Kazuhi turned around, her expression unchanged.  "You don't have to call me that anymore," she repeated, as if speaking to a small child.  

"…oh," was all he could come up with.

Again, she seemed to sense his discomfort.  "You don't have to," she said quietly, "but you may."

"…thank you…Kazuhi-san."  He had made his preference known.

She nodded slightly, then turned and vanished from the docking bay.

Erts's legs gave out, and he sank to the floor, still trying to wrap his mind around the startling concept.  

He had learned a while ago that there was something about him, something that drew certain people to him.  People whom, ultimately, he would grow attached to, and vice versa.  Rome had been the first worth recalling, and Zero after her.  Erts had been wondering, for some time now, really, if he would ever be able to include the Hikura siblings on that list.  

He was rather shocked to find that one of them, at least, had included him in their own list.  But then, Kazuhi rarely was so vocal about anything, and chances were if she felt strongly enough to mention it to him, Yu already approved of it.

So that was it.  He was in.  He was…one of them.

For so long, Erts had always thought it was almost necessary to distance himself from the group.  It was his brother they had grown used to, not him.  And now, someone up here was getting used to him, growing…fond of him, strange as it seemed.  And he was returning those feelings.

Friendship had never before been so…frightening and exciting all at once.

Oh, sure, Zero had been startling at first, with his loudness and happiness and his…touching.  

This was different, though.  Erts expected Zero to seek out friends and draw them under his wing.  He did not expect this of anyone named Hikura.

But, still, he was in.

He considered that one last time, and decided it was definitely something to be happy about.

Erts took three steps before remembering what it was that had upset him so in the first place.

* * * * *

It had not been Kizzie waiting under the tree this time, but Erts.  Rather, a younger version of him.

Zero hadn't had a chance to take that in, though.

They'd reached the statue of Clay in record time, and found a woman all dressed in white sitting at its base, sobbing as if her heart was broken.

When they got close enough, Zero was shocked to see that the woman looked almost exactly like Dr. Croford…but without the toughness.

"Have you seen my baby?" she asked desperately.  "My little girl, Kizzie?  I can't find her anywhere!"

They hadn't, but Zero didn't want to tell her that, for fear that she might burst into tears again.

Just then, a pair of kids that had to be Roose & Wrecka ran up, frantic with worry.  Apparently, they'd last seen Kizzie talking to a boy with white hair.  This was definitely true, as much of Roose's hair was still white, and his eyes were pinkish.

They found the boy with white hair just outside a huge, prickly briar patch.  It was, without question, the last person Zero wanted to see in his dreams.

"Where's Kizzie?!" Zero demanded.

Hiead merely pointed out over the briar patch in silence.

For a moment, Zero thought he was lying.  Then he heard the faint sounds of a little girl crying, from what must've been the heart of the briar patch.  From what he could see, though, there was no way in.  The briars rose grew high, threatening, thick, and violet on every side.

"How do I get in?" Zero asked.

Hiead looked at him coldly.  "Pay the price."

"WHAT price?!"

But Hiead would say no more.


	5. Chapter4

Zero awoke to feel someone shaking him.  

"Zero!  ZERO!!!"

He started, then relaxed when he saw it was Roose.  "What?"

"Come on, get up!" Roose said, sounding excited and weary all at once.  "The door's open, and we only have an hour and ten minutes left!"

Zero shot up, and instantly regretted it as his limbs protested the action with sharp stabs of pain.  "Why didn't you say something before?!"

Roose looked sheepish.  "Well, we both kind of passed out.  I just woke up before you did."

The boys hurried out of the gravity chamber, only to find a note from Azuma taped to the door.

Be back on time or you go down in rank the number of SECONDS you're late!  88, your Repairer's expecting you.

"Kizna," Zero breathed before taking off with Roose struggling to keep up.

Despite how exhausted they felt, the boys made it to the hospital ward in record time.  Unfortunately, Kizna appeared to have gotten tired of waiting and had fallen asleep.  Zero didn't have the heart to wake her, thinking she probably needed her rest.  But it was still good to know she had been awake at some point.

He was going to tell Roose to go find Wrecka, but his friend had already dozed off in a chair, snoring quietly.

Zero smiled and sat down next to Kizna, squeezing her gloved hand.  "It's kinda funny.  You get hurt and they work me twice as hard.  I'm still trying to figure out why they're making poor Roose suffer, though."

A hand touched Zero's shoulder, and he spun around, only to find Yamagi's Repairer standing behind him.  "Oh.  Hi."  He smiled hastily, wishing he could recall her name just once.

She said nothing, but held out an apple.

Normally, Zero would've refused it, but his stomach growled, and he practically tore the apple from her hand and ravenously bit into it.  

Seemingly amused by his appetite, she pulled out another apple and placed it in Roose's lap.

Zero finished his rather quickly and began to eye Roose's, but she simply held out a third apple.

And it went on that way until Zero had put away at least five apples, but he'd stopped counting then.  He was just thinking of telling her he didn't know her name when she tapped her watch, frowning.

Zero's eyes widened.  They only had fifteen minutes to get back.  He thanked her for the apples and nudged Roose awake.

Roose was grateful for the apples as well, and managed a heartfelt, "Thanks, Tukasa-chan!" with one stuck in his mouth as Zero dragged him away.

Tukasa smiled and waved as they ran out the door, then sat down to look after Kizna.

* * * * *

Hiead crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Azuma.  "Well?"

Azuma glared at him.  "I have…very specific orders that you are to be moved to advanced training immediately."

Hiead did not appear to be impressed.

"You won't be with 88 and 85, if that's what you're thinking.  Certain people…higher up…seem to think you need to train at an even higher level than them."

Hiead smirked.  "How much more higher?"

"They get breaks."  Azuma paused.  "You won't.  And one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Don't think because you have two EXs that you're guaranteed to move up.  Get lazy now and I promise you'll never get promoted."

"I don't get lazy," Hiead spat.  "I get better."

"We'll see," Azuma said as Hiead walked out.

* * * * *

Roose stared up at the ceiling.  "Zero?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember much?  From when you fell into Eeva Leena?"

Zero sat up.  "Sure.  Why?"

"Well…how was it?  What was it like?"

"It hurt a lot at first.  Then…I got used to her…or she got used to me."

"And…how was it after that?"

"Weird," Zero murmured softly.

"Oh."  Roose looked a bit nervous.  "The Goddess…what was she like?"

"Friendly," Zero said, grinning at the memory.  "Why all these questions about Eeva Leena?"

Roose blushed.  "I…um…sort of used to imagine.  What it'd be like to be inside a Goddess."

"Really?  What did you imagine?" Zero asked, more interested than he was supposed to be.

Roose hesitated.  "I…I always pictured this perfect, beautiful woman, taking my hand and showing me all of outer space."

"Did she look anything like Wrecka-chan?"

Zero knew from the way Roose's face turned bright red that she looked EXACTLY like Wrecka.  "Well, that's good.  The Goddess was cute, and Wrecka's cute, too.  Anyway, she'll be there when you make Pilot, remember?  So nothing to worry about."

Roose nodded mutely.  "I…I hope Kizna's awake next time."

Zero grinned.  "Thanks, Roose."  He closed his eyes and stretched.  "Night."

"Night, Zero."  Roose closed his eyes as well, half of him hoping Wrecka didn't miss him too much, and the other half hoping she did.

* * * * *

There was no one waiting beside the tree this time, and Zero's first thought was to head for the briar patch.  Before he could, though, he spotted a small, blue-haired girl off in the distance…but in the opposite direction of the briar patch.

After a moment of indecision, Zero chose to approach the girl.  However, the moment he got within arm's reach, she vanished and reappeared even farther away than before.  Still, Zero couldn't shake the feeling that she was important to rescuing Kizzie, and continued to try and reach her.  But the girl kept moving farther and farther away, until, finally, Zero couldn't see her anymore.  By then, it was too late.

* * * * *

Zero woke up with an ache in his head and Azuma in his face.

"Have a good nap, Sleeping Beauty?"

Zero rolled over and shook Roose awake.

"I thought I should let you know that you've got some competition.  Candidate 87's been bumped up to advanced training, too."

Zero instantly frowned.

"There's more, though.  Unlike your situation, 87 can program his machine for however much he wants to train in.  The catch being that your machine is now linked to his, and will automatically switch to half of whatever he's training in."

"Does Hiead-san know that?" Roose asked quietly.

Azuma grinned wickedly.  "No."

"Is there any GOOD news?" Zero asked.

"Yeah.  Much as 87 might like to think he is, he's not a machine.  Chances are he'll wear himself out within a few hours, and your machine will go back to its normal settings whenever he's not training."

"Assuming he stops," Zero muttered.

Roose's eyes widened.

"He starts in three minutes.  Good luck.  You're going to NEED it."  Azuma chuckled as he left the room.

Zero almost didn't stop himself from muttering, "We are SO dead."

* * * * *

Hiead was ten minutes into his training.

The monitor above him reported a constant 10G, as it had for the past ten minutes.

The pain was incredible.  Blinding, even.

But not impossible.

He had not yet tried to move.  Now, slowly, he attempted to raise his right arm, and nearly broke the limb in the process.  With an angry grunt, he laid still again, letting the forces work against his body.  

He would try again ten minutes later, and ten after that, until he could move enough to make himself sweat.

Hiead closed his eyes, letting himself go numb, blocking out the pain, and focusing on nothing but his will to win.

* * * * *

It was still very difficult to move in 5G, but Zero and Roose were managing with varying degrees of success.

Zero had suggested push-ups again, which they did until he suggested trying to stand again.

It took nearly ten minutes to do it, but Zero made it to his feet.

"Okay, Roose.  Now it's your turn."

Instead of panicking, Roose grunted loudly, slowly pushing himself up until he made it to his knees.

"Good!  Keep going!" Zero encouraged.

Panting, Roose moved to one knee…and stopped.

"Almost there!" Zero said.

Roose shook his head wearily.

"You can't quit now, Roose!  You're too close!"

"Zero…it hurts…"

"It's going to hurt worse if we don't train, Roose.  You think Hiead's going to stop?"

Roose's eyes widened in fear.

"I didn't think so.  Now, PUSH UP!"

After a few seconds, Roose made it to a squatting position.

"All you have to do now is stand."

Roose took a deep breath and forced himself to stand, his face red and sweaty by the time he made it all the way up.

"Good job," Zero said.  "Now, let's try some basic moves."

Roose blinked.  "Like what?"

Zeru shrugged.  "Try to stop my fist when I throw it at you."

"Um…Zero, I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Wrecka's depending on you to train hard, Roose.  I know you won't disappoint her.  And Hiead wouldn't have any mercy on us if he knew his machine was linked to ours."  

"No mercy," Roose muttered.

"That's right.  Come on, try to catch me off guard.  Kick or punch, your choice."

Roose nodded, then threw a left jab that Zero easily dodged.

"I've seen you do better, Roose."

Gradually, Roose's punches began to pick up speed, and after a while, Zero was no longer taking it easy.  It was becoming a real chore to avoid the fists, and he soon realized why.  When he did take his eyes off the fists, Zero was more than surprised to see that Roose's eyes had gone pink, and the edges of his hair were turning white.  His lips were even curving into a vicious snarl.

"Just like in my dream," Zero murmured right before Roose's right fist slammed into his jaw.  The sheer force of the blow spun him half around and sent him sprawling to his knees.

"Ze…Zero?  Are you okay?"

Zero shook his head to clear it.  The coppery taste of blood entered his mouth, and he could feel his jaw throbbing as he tested it.

"I-I'm so sorry, Zero!  I didn't mean to-"

"No.  That was…good, Roose.  Very good.  Most people could never land a solid blow on me.  You're improving."  Zero stood up and smiled.  "Let's do it again.  Only this time, you try dodging."

* * * * *

"And so they grow stronger, together, yet apart."

Her hand gently came to rest on his shoulder.  "You still believe I am wrong to hope."

"No.  I merely believe you place your hope in the wrong Candidate.  There must always be hope."

"I cannot perform my duties forever.  There must be another.  I must hope."

"I agree," he said softly.  "I just wish you would be more open-minded about who will replace you."

"Then we will both have hope in the young," she responded.  "And we shall see which of our chosen rises to become the savior of mankind."

After she had gone, he turned back to the vast emptiness of space.  He dared not share his concerns with Teela.  For in his mind, the question was no longer which of the Candidates would save mankind, but if either of them even could.


	6. Chapter5

Notes: Earlier today, I was walking back to my dorm when I spotted a big bird (bigger than the usual crow & seagull around here, anyway) landing in a tree above me.  I think it might've been an eagle or an owl.  I couldn't tell what it was doing, but it seemed to be sitting in a nest.  Every few seconds, it would make this odd shuffling noise, flap its wings, and shuffle again.  I assume it was either repairing the nest or wrestling with something it had just caught.  Whatever it was doing, it was pretty noisy, so I just watched it for a few minutes.

I was suddenly reminded of a dream (with birds) I'd had a few days before, and decided to put it in this story.  I guess I saw it as a sign to keep this story going.  So here we go.  

The significance of the birds and hunters should become more obvious in later chapters (only one of them represents a Candidate, that's your only clue).  If it doesn't, ask me and I'll fill you in.

The hunters had been watching the brown eagles for months.

The male was the leader, young enough to make a claim on any female he wanted, but old enough to back each of them up and win.

The female did not leave the perch unless he was with her, and even that was rare.

More than likely, they were either mates or kin, but so far it was impossible to tell.

They were close, and if the female were downed, the male would stay and fight.  That was all that mattered.

One evening, just before sunset, the male left, probably to gather food.

The three hunters closed in.  They would bag the female and set a trap for the male, with her as bait.  He would not be able to stay away, and that would be the end of it.  Or so they had planned.

But as the first hunter raised his gun to shoot the female, battle-scarred claws raked his face, tearing the soft, pink flesh like a hot knife through butter.  The hunter screamed in pain and dropped the gun, his screams drowned out by the single loud report.

The second hunter fell dead, a bullet hole in his chin and another on top of his head.

The male had set a trap for them, it seemed.  And he was ready.

The third hunter crouched low in the tall grass, totally ignoring his wounded, wailing companion.  Some things were just more important.

The male swooped again, tearing off the first hunter's ear and clawing at his skull.

The third hunter drew a bead on the female and waited.

The first hunter's renewed screams fell to pitiful whimpers, and the third hunter knew the male had retreated, for now.  That had been the plan.  A life for a life.

A minute later, the first hunter and the male were dead.  Both were killed by the third hunter, for annoyance and loyalty, respectively.  The male had blocked the shot meant for the female with his head.  The first hunter had moaned a bit too loudly and exceeded the last of his surviving companion's patience.

The third hunter closed in on the female, planning to just club her with his gun.  She was probably guarding an egg or a young one too spooked to fly, and would not flee now.

He began to climb the perch and was halfway up when he spotted a final opponent.

Another male, black as night and drawn by the noise, had appeared and was currently circling overhead.  He called to the female, asking if she had a mate.

She gave no reply, merely looked at her fallen male.

The third hunter had two options.  He could either drop back down and shoot the second male to ensure his catch, or ignore it and try to bag the female.  He finally continued his climb, determined to get the female.  

Just as his fingers closed around the female's leg, a sudden weight landed on his shoulders and pierced them with sharp talons.

The hunter looked up to see the second male peering down at him, with an almost curious expression, just before it tore his face open.

The female gave no sign of being impressed as the new male soundly defeated the final hunter.  She only continued to gaze at her fallen mate, perhaps wondering what she would do without him.

When he was done, the new male approached her, apparently expecting her to now accept him.

To her surprise, however, he merely positioned himself protectively beside the nest and gazed out over their territory.  For it was theirs now; he obviously had no intentions of leaving.  

She was his mate now.  That was the law of the land.

For better or for worse, her fate was sealed.  

* * * * *

The change in all three Candidates was quite noticeable within a month's time.  

They were more muscular, and some had sworn that Roose had grown at least three inches.

If Zero noticed the extra attention that Repairers paid him, he didn't mention it.  It was none of his concern, anyway.  There was only one Repairer's opinion that he was interested in, and he was really beginning to miss her shoving it down his throat.

Hiead was the same as ever, though the added muscle mass made him much more intimidating.  Which was, of course, just how he liked it.

Had Wrecka not been so busy…admiring Roose when he came to see her, she might've thanked Zero immensely for working with him.  She had no way of knowing that Zero now spent all his free time watching over his Repairer.  Roose was…quite a distraction.  Not that he hadn't been before, but so much of him was just…well…bigger.

* * * * *

Zero was one of those people who heard voices in his head nightly.  He was by no means crazy; it was just one of the many ways he was far more aware than people gave him credit for.  So it was by no means odd to awaken to a fading whisper or a ghostly touch on the back of his neck in the middle of the night.  Frankly, he'd gotten used to it, even welcomed it some nights.  Being alone was not something he ever wanted to experience.

And so, when he awoke one to find himself sitting next to Kizna, it took a few minutes for him to realize that she was speaking to him.

Well, that wasn't quite accurate.  Kizna had never sounded anything like the voice he was hearing just then, not even when she was sick.  But the voice was coming from her lips, of that there could be no doubt.

Zero might've passed it off as one of his weirder dreams, but there was something in the voice that was decidedly non-dreamlike and too real to be ignored.  

"At last, Zero Enna," she whispered.  "At last we meet."

Her voice defied any normal vocal parameters; there was just no way normal people could sound like that.  The best way to describe it was gravel being dragged through rocky terrain, but even that fell short of accurate description.

Had he been any other Candidate, Zero probably would've had no clue whom or what was addressing him.

But he was indeed Zero Enna, Kizna's eyes were still closed, and there was simply no other explanation for what he was hearing.

Zero's first instinct was totally unlike him: it was more like Hiead, to be honest.  His eyes had strayed to Kizna's pillow, and then to his own chair, while his mind worked a mile a minute.

Before he could make a grave mistake, however, the part of him that was Rei strongly disagreed.  Though simply chatting with the enemy was out of the question, if they had gone this far to speak to him, surely there was some wisdom in at least hearing them out.  Anything to keep from doing something they would both regret long after they were physically dead.

"You will not harm.  Not this body."

Zero closed his eyes, trying to erase the image of…that voice…coming from Kizna's lips.  "What do you want?"

It seemed to appreciate his straightforwardness, and responded in kind.  "The White One."

Zero blinked, his brain instantly translating for him.  Somehow, he understood and even empathized with its desire.  It was one he still had himself, after all.  "That's not in my power to give."

"No," it agreed slowly.  The lips curved into a sinister smile.  "Not yet."

Zero's heart skipped a beat.  "What…?"

"You will be…"  It stopped, searching for a word he would recognize.  "…Pi-Lot," it said after a long moment.  "You will give us…The White One."

 "No," Zero said at once, standing up.  "I won't.  I can't-"

"Zero," Kizna whispered, in her own voice.  "Zero…"

"Kizna?!" he cried without thinking, grabbing her hand.

The lips laughed cruelly at him.  "Want girl?  Give us…The White One."

"But…"  Zero stopped.  This was madness.  He was even thinking of…no, he couldn't be.  That…that really WAS crazy.

…but this was Kizna.

It seemed to know it had him.  "In Time.  You will be…Pi-Lot.  More Time.  You will give us…"

"The White One," Zero finished, furious with himself for agreeing.  

"Yes.  Girl will return."

"How do I know she's not already dead?" Zero asked.  "You…you could be toying with me…making me think she's still-"

"Feel."

"…what?"

It seemed to be annoyed that he didn't trust it.  "Feel.  Neck.  Wrist.  FEEL."

Sure enough, Zero felt her pulse in both places.  He even pressed his ear to heart and found it beating steadily.

"Girl alive.  Will stay alive.  For now."

"No…it's not that simple."  Zero ran his hand through his hair.  "You…you don't understand how things work.  I can't be a Pilot without her.  She won't let me."

"She?"

"Kiz…The White One."  Zero bit his lip, blindly hoping that it didn't understand, but did recall how almost all of the Pilots spoke to someone else, someone they could never see and was always female…

"Yes.  Girl will go with you.  When you are made Pi-Lot.  But.  If you ignore us.  We will take her again."

"I…I need to know times.  Exact times.  All this is…it's just…"

"Weeks, three.  Month.  Be ready.  You will…be called."

"What about Kizna?  They won't call me if she's not-"

"Stop."  It took the next few minutes to think in silence, or perhaps consider with others of its kind.  "Next night.  Girl will return.  But.  Do not think you have won.  Do not think we are gone.  Do not THINK.  You are ours.  She is ours.  All…is ours."  It paused, and Zero imagined that somewhere, it had to be smirking.  "We will call when Pi-Lot Time is near.  Be ready."

* * * * *

When Zero arrived at the briar patch, nothing had changed.  Hiead was still standing guard nearby, while Roose, Wrecka, and Erts sat on the ground with no idea of how to help.

There was no sign of the blue-haired girl he'd chased after.

Zero walked up to the briar patch, and was shocked to see that it receded at his approach.  A path opened up as he came closer.

"How…how did you do that?" Wrecka asked shock.

Zero did not answer her.  Instead, he headed into the patch, not surprised at all when the path closed behind him.

He walked for what seemed like hours, until finally reaching the clearing that was the center of the briar patch.  There, sitting on an oversized toadstool, was Kizzie.  She was still weeping uncontrollably, but was otherwise fine.

Zero knelt in front of her.  "Kizzie?" he asked softly.

She gasped and shrank back, then relaxed slightly upon recognizing him.  "Re…Rei?"

He nodded and held out his arms.  "I've come to take you home."

Kizzie launched herself into his arms, sobbing all over his shirt and clutching him as tightly as was possible for her.

Zero did his best to soothe her, stroking her head and rubbing her back.

Gradually, her sobs died down to sniffles.  Kizzie looked up at him.  "Rei…how'd you find me?"

"I…followed my heart," he said, knowing it was crap the instant it left his mouth.

She seemed to accept it, though, and allowed him to pick her up.

The path had closed behind Zero and would not open again.  Instead, he was forced to keep going in the direction he'd come; it was the only place the briars would shrink back.

They had not gone far when Kizzie asked to be put down.

Zero complied, thinking she needed privacy, but it wasn't that.

"Rei…how come you can go through the pricklies?" she asked, staring up at him curiously.

"I don't know.  I just can.  Don't you want to get out of here, Kizzie?"

She didn't say anything, and that familiar light he'd enjoyed seeing in her eyes was gone.

"Well, don't you?" he asked again.

Kizzie did not answer.

Afterwards, she wouldn't let him touch her or even get near her.  But she was forced to stay right behind him, since the path closed at a very rapid rate.  Zero wanted very much to hold her again; several times he heard her cry out as the path tried to close over her legs or a hand.  But she made it obvious there would be no more of that.

At last, they exited the patch, and Kizzie increased her distance from him the second it was safe.

Zero felt horrible inside, but there was nothing for it.  He'd done it to save her; what more did she want from him?

He knew the answer as soon as he looked ahead and saw the blue-haired girl waiting under Kizzie's willow tree.  But before he could even think of giving chase again, the dream ended.


	7. Chapter6

Notes: This chapter only contains events taking place on GIS, so consider yourself forewarned.

Also, it's time to start making connections.  Three Candidates in advanced training, three spots have to open up in GIS, eventually.  So don't go acting shocked and horrified if your fave Pilot is leaving, I've been trying to drop clues.  There's a pretty big one in this chapter, so don't miss it.

Some characters (mainly Kazuhi & Phil) may seem OOC, but keep in mind that I haven't been exposed to Phil much and that given enough time and pressure, anyone can change.

The battle had gone well.

That is, solely in the respect that the Victim had been pushed back.

While Erts had learned to count any victories they could get in this line of work, he was among those that considered it a defeat.

But that was understandable; he blamed himself, as he usually did when something beyond his control happened.

Previous tests of Reneighd Klein's new shield had proved it capable of standing up to any small Victim relatively unscathed.  Both Erts & Tune had agreed, however, that taking on anything larger was not a good idea.

The prospect of having any kind of defense not dependent on Agui Keamiea had excited Erts immensely.  Especially when Yu had informed him of Rioroute's already decreased EX count.  This way, Reneighd Klein could support itself against minor threats without any aid from Agui Keamiea, thereby taking some weight off of Rio's shoulders.  

Rio had not reacted to the news as Erts expected him to, though.  "What, you don't trust me to look out for you anymore, Erts?" he'd asked with a grin.  Erts had immediately apologized for any implications, but Rio had brushed it off, as he always did with anything serious.

Later, Phil had confronted him about the shield and asked, quite bluntly, what he was thinking.  Naturally, Erts had replied in the most polite manner possible, trying his best not to imply that Agui Keamiea was incapable of doing her job.  He'd ended up blurting out, "I just don't want Rio-san to strain himself because of me."

Much to his shock, Phil had grinned and hugged him tightly.  "You don't have to do this, Erts," she'd told him softly, "but I'm really glad you did."

* * * * *

Kazuhi was in the habit of running three systems checks on the Tellia Kallisto after every battle.  Generally, there was little or no damage, partially due to the Ingrid's own speed, and partially due to her Pilot's skill.

But there were simply some days when Yu would return from a battle, emerge from the Ingrid, and give her a look.  Then he would retreat to his room to meditate.

Had she been anyone else, Kazuhi would not have been able to discern the look from any other.  But reading her brother's expressions was as natural as breathing to her, and so she left the Ingrid alone for the moment.

On the way out of the docking bay, she passed Erts.  He was on his knees in front of the Agui Keamiea and seemed to be deep in thought.

Erts was the only Pilot who seemed to take any damage done to the Ingrids personally.  If even a scratch (though the Victim were usually not that kind) was present on one, Erts could almost always be found with it at some point afterwards.  Kazuhi was unsure whether he was apologizing (he chalked battle damage up to failed communications, which was, of course, his responsibility) or praying (he made a habit of talking to all the Goddesses, but only late at night, when he thought no one else would hear).  Whatever he was doing and for whatever reason, Kazuhi found herself respecting his devotion to them.  She had even gone out of her way once or twice to give him privacy with Tellia Kallisto, but again, it was rare that the Ingrid was damaged.

* * * * *

Erts left the docking bay with a tremendous headache and a heavy heart.  Speaking to a Goddess that was not his own sometimes had that effect, especially after battles.  And though it placed an unnecessary amount of stress on his EX, he could not convince himself to stop.  Erts could never forget how alone and afraid his own Goddess had been when he'd first really talked to her.  Something in him insisted that even if the other Goddesses were stronger, older, and wiser than his, they were still vulnerable spirits that occasionally needed some kind of reassurance.

Anyway, he was still hopeful that his talks might be helping at least one of them, even if it was only him. 

He nearly walked right into Kazuhi, who was standing just outside of the bay.  

Before he could begin to apologize, Kazuhi's gaze met his, and then shifted.

Erts followed her eyes and swallowed a gasp.

Rioroute was leaving the medical wing.

Well, that was inaccurate.

Rio was limping from the medical wing, with quite a bit of help of his Repairer.

If Erts had ever wondered just how devoted Phil was to her partner, he stopped wondering then and there.  Still, his first natural urge was to help; Phil was strong, but carrying Rio's weight could not be easy for her.

For some reason, Kazuhi seized his wrist and kept him where he was, dismissing the proposed action with a quick shake of her head.  But her grip also kept him from escaping the guilt he felt welling up in his throat.  She wanted him to see this.

Phil did not even glance at the pair as she passed.  Rio, clearly under the influence of whatever painkillers he'd been given, managed to aim something resembling a thumb's up at Erts, and a wink at Kazuhi.

Even when they had passed, Kazuhi did not release Erts.  She seemed to be waiting for something.

Finally, just as they reached the end of the corridor, Phil looked over her shoulder at Erts.

Erts wasn't sure what to do, so he simply stared.

After a long moment, Phil smiled warmly and mouthed three words that she knew Erts couldn't miss.

Then they turned the corner and were gone.

The strength left him, and Erts sank to his knees, burying his face in his hands.  He sobbed uncontrollably, his breath coming out in gasps and whimpers.  He sounded for all the world as if his heart had been broken by what he'd just seen.  Surely Phil had meant to have the opposite effect on him, but there it was.

Several minutes passed before Erts's hands were gently pulled away from his face.  

He was only slightly surprised to see Kazuhi staring back at him before his vision blurred over with tears.

She did not say a word, but carefully cupped his face in her hands.

Erts realized what she was doing and began to pull away, but her eyes narrowed, and he gave in.

They were still sitting like that ten minutes later, according to Leena's watch.

"What…what are they doing?" Tune finally asked.

"I'd guess they're saying all the things that need to be said at once," Leena replied.  "In their own way."

Tune considered that for a minute.  Then, reaching out to give Leena's hand a gentle squeeze, she asked, "Do you think…I mean, is Rio…?"

Leena shook her head, indicating that now wasn't the time.

Erts & Kazuhi were on their feet again and moving in opposite directions: Kazuhi toward Yu's room, and Erts back into the docking bay, probably to be with his Goddess.

"Should we…do something?" Tune whispered.

"You go check on your Pilot, but in a few hours.  I think I'm going to make sure Phil's okay."

Tune shot her a puzzled look; Rio was the one who'd gotten hurt.  But after she thought about it, she understood Leena's concern perfectly.

* * * * *

"Not your fault."

Phil wondered if she'd really meant those words, or if it was just something that needed to be said.

And it was not Erts's fault, now that she thought about it.

Truth be told, it was Rio's for taking a page out of Leena's book and being overprotective.  Not that anyone would blame him; being overprotective of Erts was like laughing at Rio's jokes: unless you were Yu, Kazuhi, or Teela, you had to do it sooner or later.

She had tried, some time ago, to inform Rio that he was not a machine and could be hurt like anyone else.  She could've sworn that he'd listened, just before rushing out and losing a chunk of his right bicep.

And if pieces of his body were all he was losing, maybe it would've been easier.  Loosely translated, GIS's only real requirements for a Pilot were that he could perform, which meant that as long as his EX was at a certain level, they would just as soon send a head with automics from the neck down into battle.  But each automic came with a heavy price, one that not even Rio could ignore forever.

Phil had purposely stopped memorizing Rio's EX counts.  They only made her worry more.  Anyway, she knew that if only one person kept a constant watch on them, it was Leena.  Mother hen that she was, the second Rio's numbers dropped into the warning zone, she'd probably ask him to step down.  Anything to keep them from going into the red, where she'd have to force him.  Nobody wanted Rio's career, or their friendship, to end on that note.

Phil wasn't quite sure if she'd resent Leena for having the power to make that decision, or love her all the more for it.  Rio still had his pride; he'd refused help from anyone but Phil when the doctors tried to put him in a wheelchair.  It was as if he wanted to give the appearance that he was fine, but he clearly wasn't.  Maybe it was just more obvious to Phil, simply because she cared so much.

* * * * *

Rio woke up in a room that was not his own.  He was still a bit disoriented, not to mention his legs, which felt like they'd been roasted slowly over a fire.  He licked his dry lips and whispered, "Phil…?"

There was a flurry of movement just beyond his field of vision, and then a yellow and brown blur was leaning over him.  "I'm here, Rio," it said, squeezing his hand gently.

He wanted his vision to clear so he could see her and tell her she was lovely when worried, but it wouldn't.  He sighed heavily.  "Water," he croaked after a moment.

The blur did not move.

"Phiiiiil!" he moaned urgently.

"Promise me," she said.

"What…?"

"Promise me you'll be here when I get back."

Rio blinked a few times.  "I might not be here if I don't get some water in me."

The pressure on his hand tightened.

"Okay!  I'll be here!"

* * * * *

Not surprisingly, Rio was asleep when she returned, and Phil didn't have the heart to wake him.

She put the glass of water on her nightstand at sat down in a chair, trying to figure out how she was going to repair the Ingrid in time for the next battle.  She would never be able to do her best work if she was worried about Rio, but she also couldn't just sit here watching over him all night.

Another hour had slipped by before she decided to get started.

It was just as she reached the door that he called her again.

Phil scowled at him.  "You better be serious this time, Rio.  I've got a lot of work to do."

Rio took several deep breaths.  "Don't…" he started to say, then stopped.

"Don't what?"

"…don't leave," he said quietly.

"Why not?"

He seemed to be searching for an excuse to keep her there, then decided on the truth.  "I'm…scared."

Phil sighed and walked over to the bed.  "Rio, we're all scared.  But I really need to-"

He reached up and caught her hand.  "Please stay, Phil," he whispered.

She struggled with the decision, even as she sat down on the bed.  "You know I can't stay too long," she reasoned after a moment.  "There's repairs to be made, and I-"

"Talk too much," he noted, smiling at her fondly.

Phil glared at him, but couldn't come up with one of her usual insults.

Rio studied her gloved hand carefully, before kissing each of her fingertips.

The red in Phil's face was no longer from anger, but her brain would not allow her to pull the hand away.

"Lie down," he said suddenly.

Phil's eyes widened.  "What?!"

Rio shrugged.  "We both know you're not going anywhere.  Might as well get comfortable."

She glared again, as it was sort of her routine when he was right, muttering as she did as he suggested.

"See?  Better."  He reached over and draped her arm across his chest before closing his eyes.

Instead of moving it away, Phil simply made herself more comfortable by resting her head on Rio's shoulder.  There would, after all, always be time to yell at him for being a flirt later.

* * * * *

_"I hope I'm not disturbing you, Rome."_

She sat up at once, certain that she was hearing things and that maybe she shouldn't have had that second sandwich at dinner.

_"You're fine, Rome.  It's me."_

"…Erts?" she whispered uncertainly.

_"Do you know any other telepaths?"_

"I could.  You don't write anymore."

He sighed.  _"I'm sorry.  Things have been…distracting me."_

"I wouldn't call saving the universe distracting, Erts."

He started to disagree and explain, but decided against it.  _"I've missed talking to you, Rome."_

"You never really did say all that much.  But I think I know what you mean."

_"I thought you might."_

She smiled slightly.  "So.  I expect you're getting along with your new Repairer?"

_"…I didn't think you'd want to talk about work," _he admitted.__

"I don't.  But this isn't about work.  It's about you and the people close to you."

_"I see.  Well, Tune is quite capable.  I understand why she was assigned to me."_

Rome shook her head.  "You're still talking about work.  What about HER?"

Erts paused.  _"She's…very nice."_

"What does that mean?  She treats you nice?  She looks nice?  What?"

_"Both."_

"Oh."  She blinked.  "Does she know?"

_"Know?"_

"That you like her?"  She could almost see him twitching and preparing to deny it.  But he didn't.

_"I'm afraid so."_

"Why is that bad?"

_"Because neither of us is certain exactly how much I like her, or how she feels about me."_

"Don't you two talk about anything?"

_"Well.  Yes.  Work."_

"That's IT?!"

_"There…has been some talk of her possibly joining me when my term of service is over."_

Rome grinned.  "She said yes?"

_"No, she said probably.  Sort of.  It's…complicated."_

"I can tell."  

_"It's not just that.  There's…well…how to put this…  Another girl?"_

"ERTS!" Rome cried in shock and disbelief.

"What?  NO!  I didn't mean—sorry, Emily; didn't mean to shout…" 

"Who is Emily?!" Rome asked.  "Is SHE the one that's-"

_"Please calm down, Rome!  You misunderstood me.  Emily is my Goddess."_

"Oh, is THAT what you call her?"

_"ROME.  Emily is my GODDESS."_

"…oh," Rome said in a tiny voice.  "Sorry.  She's not…mad, is she?"

_"More confused as to who you are and why you're shouting.  It's my fault; I should've told you I was in my Ingrid."_

"So what DID you mean by that 'another girl' stuff?"

Erts sighed.  _"I'm not exactly sure.  One of the other Repairers…touched me today."_

Rome blinked.  "Without permission?"

_"What?  Well, ye—no, no, not like that.  That is…I didn't SAY she could, but I didn't expect her to do it."_

"You're…not being very clear, Erts.  What happened?"

_"It's…difficult to explain.  I was…distraught at the time, and…I believe she was trying to comfort me."_

"Then it was an accident?"

"I have no doubt that she meant to do it.  It's not that I minded or anything, but just the fact that she did it, and then what I saw when she-"

"I don't suppose this Mystery Repairer has a name?"

"Kazuhi.  Kazuhi Hikura."

"Okay.  What's she like?"

"…does it matter?"

"It does to ME.  I've never really seen her.  Zero had that picture you sent, but I couldn't tell one person from another."

"She's…kind of difficult to describe…" 

Rome sighed.  "Erts, did she hurt or violate you in some way?"

"No, of course not!  Kazuhi would never-" 

"Well, how do I know that?  I've never met her.  Look, if you know her well enough to let her touch you, surely you can get her to pose for a picture?"

"…a picture?"

"Yes, you know.  Like the one you hopefully still have of me?"

"Of course I do.  But…Kazuhi isn't…um…she doesn't…" 

"She doesn't take pictures?  Have you ever even asked her?"

"It's never come up."

"Now it has.  Ask her.  Tell her it's for a good friend, so she won't think you're weird."

"Rome, this is…highly irregular."

"So is a girl touching you out of the blue.  Erts, is Kazuhi important to you?  Are you close to her?"

"To her…?  I'm…not sure.  But I do value her opinion, very much so."

"Then I don't see why she wouldn't let you take one picture."

"It's not Kazuhi's permission that I'm worried about getting.  It's her brother's…" 


	8. Chapter7

Notes: If you haven't read the 'Erts Epic' (a.k.a. "His Brother's Keeper"), you probably should before going any further.  It's not THAT long, and provides some back story for many things Erts says/does here.  If you don't (and thereby deprive yourself of what I consider a good series that's also a prequel to this), here's a quick rundown:

Erts is now especially close to his Goddess (her proper name is apparently Heltage, but Erts affectionately calls her Emily) and his Repairer, Tune.  He's also managed to befriend (that's not quite accurate; you should REALLY go back and read…) the Hikura siblings.  Sorry if I confused you by delaying that info.

Again, I dunno if I portrayed Phil right, but I did try, whether you can tell or not.

I should probably state that this will not be a Zero/Kizna, no matter how much it seems that way...nor will it be Erts/Kazuhi.  At least, I don't plan for it to be.  So if it ever seems that way…keep an open mind.

Erts had been standing outside Yu's door for the past ten minutes.  He was almost certain that he was going to knock this time, too.  Assuming he couldn't come up with yet another excuse not to, anyway.

He glanced uncertainly at the camera in his left hand, and knocked with the right.  

"Come in," Yu said.

Erts hesitated for a moment before slipping inside.  He was not quite prepared for what he found.

Having checked all the other usual places, Erts had correctly assumed that Kazuhi would be with her brother.  He had in fact waited for a time when they would most likely be together, in order to avoid a possible disagreement by only approaching one of them.  Though, now that he thought about it, Erts could never recall seeing the Hikura siblings disagree with each other.

And now he stood before them, positive that he'd walked in on a rather intimate moment.  At least, it seemed extremely private, if nothing else.

Yu was seated on the edge on the bed, his legs folded neatly beneath him.  He was shirtless, and tiny but noticeable scars randomly decorated his back like a series of bizarre but captivating tattoos.  There was an odd sheen, resembling sweat somewhat but far too shiny for it, coating his pale skin, which gave it an almost celestial glow in the dim light.  The reason for this was soon obvious: Kazuhi, seated directly behind him on the bed, was in the process of applying generous amounts of the strange oil and carefully massaging it into his skin.

"…I…could come back later," Erts began uneasily.  "Tomorrow, even…?"

Erts could not see Yu's face from where he was standing, but Kazuhi glanced back at him with an almost annoyed look on her face.  It took him a few seconds to realize that she was waiting for him to explain why he'd come, and not indicating that he should leave.  But Erts could not help feeling out of place.

"Yu-san…if I am…intruding…"

"You could not intrude if you tried, Erts-san," Yu pointed out.  "And I did invite you in.  Did you wish to speak to me?"

"Ah…it was more of a request…for both of you, really…"  He paused to let that sink in.

Kazuhi did not appear to be at all affected by her inclusion in the request, nor did Yu's posture seem to outwardly disagree.  But neither of them said anything.

Erts was very aware that he was starting to sweat.  "You see…I have a friend on G.O.A., and-"

"Zero?" Kazuhi murmured at once, perhaps trying not to seem too interested.

Erts blinked and smiled slightly, touched that she'd remembered.  "Not exactly.  Well, he IS my friend, but the request isn't for him.  My…um…former Repairer and I.  We were…ARE…very close, and she's…curious about the…people I respect."  He had almost said "people close to me," but then his gaze had landed on Yu's ceremonial swords.  Absently, he wondered if that was why Yu kept them out in the open: to be noticed, and, perhaps to deter unwelcome comments concerning Kazuhi.  Maybe even comments that other foolish Pilots might make…

"Your request, Erts-san?" Kazuhi asked suddenly, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Oh.  Yes.  Well.  Rome was…I was, actually…hoping that you might…ah…allow me to…take a picture.  Of you two.  Together, possibly?"

No one said anything for a very long time.

And then: "Erts-san."

"Yes, Yu-san?"

"…we will meet you in the docking bay in an hour."

"An…hour?" Erts asked, not quite sure he'd heard right.

"Yes."  There was a long pause.  "Unless you believe your former Repairer might somehow benefit from seeing me in this current state."

Erts turned scarlet at the thought of exactly how Rome might benefit.  "An hour would be perfect, Yu-san."

* * * * *

Dr. Croford sighed and shook her head.  "You really shouldn't get your hopes up, 88.  I admire your dedication to your Repairer, but I don't think she'll be waking up again anytime soon."

Zero had wisely told no one about his last visit to Kizna.  But it was going to be rather difficult to kick a doctor out of the room.  Still, the sooner she left, the sooner he'd be alone with Kizna…and possibly the Victim.

"It doesn't matter.  I'm not leaving her behind."

Dr. Croford smiled.  "A wise and healthy sentiment.  But an unusual one, coming from someone in advanced training.  Which reminds me..."

Zero almost scowled at her continued conversation.  "Yes?"

"The next time you and 85 come down here, you're both getting physicals.  I don't know how the higher-ups managed to keep you away from me for this long, but any Candidates in advanced training should've been getting them regularly."

"Maybe we're exceptional," Zero replied, shooting her a haughty look.

But instead of smacking him for his cheek, Dr. Croford merely smirked and walked away.  "Maybe you are, 88.  Maybe you are."

Almost unable to believe his good luck, Zero waited until the doctor's footsteps faded, then leaned over his Repairer.  "Kizna...?" he whispered.

Her eyes snapped open, but they were a frightening shade of crimson.  "Do not forget," she hissed, grabbing his collar just before falling asleep again.

Zero blinked and shook her gently.  "Kizna?  Can you hear me?  It's Zero."

There was no response.

After a few minutes, Zero gave up and kicked the wall in his frustration.  He had been a fool to think the Victim would keep their word.  Now they had Kizna, and had almost gotten their claws on the White Goddess...assuming that they were even telling the truth about Zero's impending promotion to GIS.  

What good was the legendary Teela if she couldn't protect the Candidates from the Victim?  Or was Zion the only thing worth protecting to her?

"...Zero?" a familiar voice whispered weakly.

He spun around, eyes widening at what he saw.  "Kizna...?!"

Kizna was rubbing her eyes and blinking slowly.  "What...where...am I?"  Then she gasped.  "How long have I—oh, Zero, did we-"

But he didn't give her a chance to blame herself for costing them a rank (even though she hadn't).  

Before she could complete the thought, Zero walked over, sat down on the bed, and wrapped his arms around her.

Kizna trailed off abruptly, not sure whether she should be touched, or if she should touch Zero...with her fist.  Then she realized he was shaking silently, and felt her shoulder growing damp.  Almost automatically, she hugged him back, a warm smile on her face.  "Zero..."

"I...I thought you were..." he began to mumble into her shoulder.  He started again.  "I didn't know if...if you..."

She gently drew his head up so she could look him in the eyes.  She was startled by how vulnerable he looked with tears running down his face.  "I'm fine, Zero," she said, trying to reassure him.  "Really."

"Are you sure?  You haven't hit me yet."

Kizna chuckled.  "Maybe later."  Her smile faded.  "Zero?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you been...working out?" she asked in surprise, squeezing his bare arms.

Zero realized he still had a lot to tell her.  He also realized that he only had about ten minutes to get back to the gravity chamber.  "I missed you, Kizna," he said quietly, squeezing her hands.  "Don't...do that to me again.  Okay?"

She nodded, still not really used to Zero acting this way.  

He smiled and cupped her cheek gently before standing up.  "I have to go.  Are you sure you're...okay?"

Kizna nodded again, and called him as he reached the door.  "Zero?"

He paused without turning around.  "Yeah?"

"...I missed you, too," she admitted.  "Sorry I worried you."

He grinned over his shoulder at her.  "I forgive you."

Then he was gone, racing out of the room as if his life—or rank—depended on it.

* * * * *

Phil was thoroughly ashamed of herself.

She'd woken up in Rio's arms.  

He, of course, had a dreamy, goofy smile plastered on his face.

She (after the blush faded from her cheeks) realized that the Agui Keimeia stilled needed to undergo major repairs, and that it was her job.

So Rio would probably wake up wondering why his cheek pained him, and how the red handprint had gotten there.  Eventually, he'd recall the events of the previous night, and no doubt tease her mercilessly about it, or at least brag to Gareas (who would listen) and Erts (who would pretend he wasn't listening, for her sake).

In the meantime, Phil was running to the docking bay, hoping this lapse in duty wouldn't stain her record too badly.

But when she got there, she couldn't figure out what had happened.

Agui Keimeia had been slammed into by a decent-sized Victim in a largely successful attempt to protect Reneighd Klein.  Therefore, there should've (and HAD) been a rather large dent in the central chestplate.  

But the dent was mysteriously missing, and the majority of the Ingrid, give or take a few scratches, was virtually spotless.

"Consider it an early birthday present," Leena said, suddenly appearing at the end of the ramp.  "Or a favor between good friends."

Phil's mouth worked, but no sound came out.

"We left you some dings and nicks," Tune added in what she hoped was a helpful tone.  "We knew you'd be mad if we did all the work."  She paused.  "You...you're not...mad, are you, Phil?"

Phil took several deep breaths.  "Why?" she asked at last.  "Why...did you...?"

Leena smiled and threw an arm companionably around Phil's shoulders.  "Because we're your dear friends and we love you, silly goose.  Why else would we do it?"

Phil's eyes narrowed in suspicion.  "And I suppose this had nothing to do with Rio?"

Tune shook her head rapidly.

But Leena grinned.  "Far be it from me to deprive poor Rio of his favorite snuggle bunny."

Phil's left eyebrow twitched wildly.  "WHAT?!"

Tune wisely backed up, muttering something about checking on Erts before practically running out of the docking bay.

"Oh, calm down, Phil," Leena said, patting her arm.  "You really should put some of that energy to good use by finishing up the repairs."  She grinned, unable to stop herself.  "Unless your night with Rio has just left you...drained...exhausted...worn out..."

"I'm FINE," Phil snapped, grabbing the dust rag from Leena's hand and storming up the ramp.

If Leena noticed that Phil's cheeks were a spectacular shade of red, she decided not to mention it.

* * * * *

Erts was very much relieved (and secretly very pleased) when he found both Hikura siblings, fully dressed in battle attire, standing in front of the Tellia Kallisto.  Yu was standing aside patiently, while Kazuhi was making minor adjustments to the Ingrid.

Yu noticed him a second later.  "I trust this is more fitting, Erts-san?" he asked, spreading his arms slightly.

Erts nodded quickly.  "I'm sure Rome will be very impressed."

At the mention of his former Repairer, Erts noticed a flash of movement near the Agui Keimeia.  He was not at all surprised to find Phil at her console, her fingers flying rapidly as she entered commands.  Watching her gave a new appreciation to how hard all Repairers—Tune in particular—really worked.

"And how do I look, Erts-san?"

Erts swallowed a gasp when he realized it was not Phil that had asked the question.  Not that he would've had a good answer even then.  He turned slowly to face Kazuhi (and more importantly, Yu, who was also awaiting his answer), trying to appear calm.  "You look…refined and lovely as always, Kazuhi-san."  He hated to use any form of the word "love" around Yu, but it was already out of his mouth.

However, this answer was apparently exactly what Kazuhi was expecting, and satisfactory enough for Yu, who gave no indication that he would throttle Erts immediately.

"We thought your former Repairer might appreciate the inclusion of Tellia Kallisto," Yu said, not missing a beat.

Erts nodded again.  "I'm positive she would."

All in all, the photo session went very well.  Erts only very nearly dropped the camera once, when Yu winced slightly from the flash, which Erts had mistaken for a snarl of rage.

"I want to thank you both again for allowing me this honor," Erts said when it was done.

Kazuhi nodded and turned back the Tellia Kallisto.

Erts was walking away when Yu…appeared in front of him.  There was no other word for it; he simply had not been there a second before, and Erts nearly ended up walking into him.

"Erts-san," he said quietly, his eyes fixed on some point just beyond Erts.  "I would like to discuss a matter of great importance with you."

Erts instantly became nervous, but agreed because Yu had (technically) asked, and he wanted no ill will between them.

Yu led him out of the docking bay and into the hall, where they stopped.  "I hope you can forgive me for being so forward, Erts-san," Yu said without facing him, "but there is something I have been meaning to ask you for some time."

Erts could swear his heart was about to stop, and actually closed his eyes, waiting for the blow upon his inevitable answer.

"Do you…care for Kazuhi?"

Erts lowered his head.  "In what sense, Yu-san?"

There was a slight pause.  "In the sense that her general well-being concerns you."

That made Erts open his eyes.  "I would not like to see her upset or harmed, if that's what you mean."

"I ask because…I will not be here forever.  I fear that my sister's time here may be increasingly difficult without someone she can put her complete trust in.  I would like for that person to be you, Erts-san…and I think that my sister would as well."  Yu finally turned around and looked Erts in the eyes.  "Will you watch over her, Erts-san?"

"…Yes, Yu-san," Erts replied after a moment.  "I will watch over her for you."

"No," he said at once, his face grave.  "Not for me.  It must be for her…or for you…or not at all."

"Then…I will watch over her for both our sakes."

Yu looked as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders…and yet he managed to look totally unchanged from just a few short moments ago.  "Thank you, Erts-san.  I will not forget this."

Erts suddenly found himself alone.  But not for long.

Phil emerged from the docking bay and found him standing there.  "Erts?  You okay?"  She touched his arm.

"Yes, Phil," Erts replied, shaking his head slightly.  "I was…thinking.  Thanks for your concern."

"Actually, I was hoping I'd run into you," Phil continued.  "I…um…overhead Yu mention your former Repairer earlier…"

"I suppose the docking bay does do wonders for echoes," Erts responded, smiling a little.

Phil grinned.  "Sure.  I was thinking…maybe you'd like to take my picture, too?"

Erts tried to feign surprise.  "You…wouldn't mind?"

She blinked.  "Why would I mind?"

"It's just…you never let Rio take pictures of you…"

"Because I know what that idiot would DO with them, that's why," Phil huffed.  "I know you're a gentleman, Erts, and a man of your word.  If you say it's for your former Repairer, I believe you."

"Thank you, Phil.  You don't know how much that means to me, coming from you."

Phil waved off his thanks.  "So, let's go!"  She took his arm and dragged him down the hall.

"Um…but, Phil!  The docking bay's the other way…?"

"I know.  We're going to your room!"

"…MY room?"

"Well, yes!  You don't want your friend to think all of us are so proper and dignified that we can't be seen together in a casual setting, do you?"

"It's just…I don't want Rome to get the wrong impression…"

"She the jealous type?  Don't worry, I'll write her a note explaining it was my idea."

"You'd…do that for me, Phil?"

"Sure I would!"  She smiled and gave him a one-armed hug.  "That's what friends are for, right?"

Erts smiled faintly.  "Right," he agreed.

* * * * *


	9. Chapter8

Notes: Believe it or not, I DO actually have this stuff mapped out, more or less, in my head.  I have a vague plan (with various details scattered throughout) that will take me through the replacing of at least three of the current Pilots (and you should at least be aware of two by now, if you've been paying attention).  A little-seen Candidate pops up here…but not as a Candidate.  You might know him before I name him.

Now, you'll probably hear some things about Hiead in this chapter that you don't agree with.  Not as far as who he is, but where he's going to end up.  Just thought I should warn you ahead of time.  

This chapter also contains my first really detailed exchange between Teela & Kuro (concerning incoming Pilots, no less!), so be prepared for OOCness, as I am still learning.

Dr. Kuro Rivould was a man who enjoyed silence.

It was partially why he'd made certain that only a few people had clearance to enter his personal quarters at all times.

One was the nurse, who he knew to be kind, gentle, and almost totally ineffective at her job.  But this was due to no fault of her own; there were simply some people that medicine could not help, and Kuro was one of them.

Another was his chief aid, who was little more than a glorified messenger or errand boy.  The bad thing was that he knew that as well as Kuro did, but the good was that he didn't let it affect his job performance.

The last…was Teela.

There had been no further explanation needed when Kuro had written up his list of "demands" upon becoming the Observer long ago.  There had just been the nurse, the aid, and Teela.

No one had questioned why Teela was on the list, nor whether she belonged there or not.  Rather, they questioned how Teela would react to such a bold maneuver.  This was THE Teela, after all, and nobody told her what to do or where to be.  Not even the Observer.

Their interest and concern had been misplaced.  There was no way they could've known what Kuro knew then, and it was certainly impossible for them to know Teela's thoughts.

Teela came and went, as did the nurse and the aid, in silence.

It was still a bit odd, though.  Workers often commented on why Leena Fujimura, the Chief Repairer, wasn't on the list.  Surely she had just as much right to be there as Teela, if not more?  Virtually everything involving Repairers, including the incoming ones, had to go through Leena, and ultimately Kuro himself.  So they were expected to have a good working relationship…which they did, despite her not coming to see him that often.

Some were even brave enough to ask Leena about it.  

She would merely give them an odd look, shrug, and say, "Dr. Rivould likes his privacy.  I can respect that.  It's the least we could give him, in return for all he does for us."

The truth was that when Kuro needed to see Leena (and those incidents were bound to occur), he would merely send for her, either through his aid or Teela (who, surprisingly, had no complaints about doing some of the aid's jobs).  They would meet, discuss, and that was that.

In the end, Kuro did not concern himself with what the workers thought of him.  He was far too busy with more important matters, such as the fate of mankind itself.

* * * * *

Kizna was not surprised when she found out from Saki where Zero had rushed off to.  Although she was quite concerned when she learned that Roose was there, too.

"Are you SURE they're in there together, Saki?"

"Of course, Kizna," Saki replied.  "Do you really think they'd put Roose into advanced training without someone like Zero to help him?"

"I guess not.  But I'm just a little confused.  Why now?"

Saki shrugged.  "Either way, they're not the only ones.  Hiead got bumped up almost immediately afterwards."

Kizna sighed.  "It figures.  He's always on Zero's tail."

"But it's different now, Kizna.  There are…rumors flying around about Hiead."

"There are always rumors about him," Kizna replied.  "How's now any different?"

"Well…I saw him the other day.  Coming out of the medical ward.  There were…burns on his arm."

"Burns?" Kizna asked in disbelief.  "Where could he get burned?  I thought they were only in gravity training!"

"They ARE only in gravity training.  That's why it's so weird.  Zero and Roose haven't gotten burned, so no one can figure it out."  Saki glanced around and lowered her voice.  "They say…it might be EX."

"EX?  What do you mean?"

"A lot of people think Hiead somehow developed another one."

"Two EX abilities?  Are you sure, Saki?  The only person that ever had two was-"

"Teela, I know.  But think about it, Kizna.  Zero & Hiead aren't…normal, you know.  They're…too good.  Haven't you noticed that?"

"They're good, but-"

"They're the best.  No contest," Saki said firmly.  "I mean, Yamagi's really improved, and so has Roose.  But you know as well as I do that they wouldn't last five seconds against Zero & Hiead.  That's why Zero's the Top and Hiead's right behind him."

Kizna shook her head faintly.  "Saki, you almost sound like…"  She trailed off suddenly and bit her lip.

"Say it," Saki insisted, her eyes narrowing.

"…like Clay."  Kizna paused.  "I-I'm sorry, Saki.  I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's okay."  Saki smiled a bit.  "I like it when people compare me to him."

"Do you…ever wonder?" Kizna asked.  "What happened to him, I mean?"

A thoughtful look crossed Saki's face.  "No," she said softly.  "For some reason, I don't wonder at all…"

* * * * *

"Zero?"

Zero's eyes were closed, giving him the appearance of being asleep, but he instantly responded.  "Yeah?"

Roose hesitated, as he usually did before asking a personal question.  "Do you…ever wonder what she's like?"

"Who?  Eeva Leena?"

"No.  Teela…"

Zero shrugged.  "Not really.  Mostly I just wonder how old she is.  I know what she's like already."

"You…you do?"

"Sure.  She's a Goddess."

"…you mean she's the Pilot of a Goddess."

Zero did not answer.

"Zero…?"

"Roose, it's no good asking me about Teela.  You can ask her all you want when we meet her."

Roose sat up.  "Wha—what do you mean?!"

Zero opened his eyes and glanced at his friend.  "This isn't a game, Roose.  We're going to be Pilots, you and I.  Assuming Teela doesn't get killed—which she won't—we'll probably meet her on her way out."

"But…Zero…what makes you so sure we'll be going together?  At the same time?"

Zero blinked, as if suddenly puzzled.  "That's a good question," he mused, frowning uncertainly.  "I just…know," he said at last, but wasn't really sure HOW he knew.

* * * * *

Leena was running yet another systems check on the Eeva Leena.  The mysterious synch problems had popped up again, and naturally, Gareas blamed her for them.  But Leena could not have been less at fault.

The truth, as far as she could tell, was that the Goddess was growing discontent.  Sometimes, she would go for weeks without the slightest problem.  And then one day, literally out of the blue, she would become, as Leena like to put it, testy.  Gareas liked to put it another away, but Leena didn't consider his way worth repeating.  She did suspect, however, that his referring to Eeva Leena that way did nothing to improve her mood.  It certainly did nothing to improve Leena's.

"Sorry, Leena," she said softly, stroking the Ingrid tenderly.  "He's just…a guy, you know?  Stupid like that.  He doesn't mean those things he says about you…and me."  She sighed and let her hand fall away.

The Goddess did not reply, but not for the reason Leena might've suspected.

There was a sudden, light tap on her shoulder.  "Ms. Fujimura?"

Leena scowled as she turned, already knowing exactly who it was.  Sort of.

"Sorry.  Am I…intruding?" he asked carefully.

"No," she replied in a huff.  "We both know very well that YOU only show up when no one else is likely to."  Her gaze went to the forms in his hands.  "What's that?  More work?"

He brightened instantly.  "Repairer profiles," he almost chirped.  "From Instructor Hakoga himself."

"Hmmph."  Leena grudgingly accepted the papers.  She could never quite understand why he seemed to enjoy being an errand boy.  "Anything else?"

"Afraid not."  He turned to go.

"Hey.  Hold on a sec."

He paused.  "Yes, Ms. Fujimura?"

"I told you a hundred times already, it's Leena.  And you never told me your name, kid."

"It's not relevant," he replied automatically.

"Don't you mean it's not important?"

"No.  It's not relevant," he repeated.

"Look, I don't care if it is or not.  How am I supposed to befriend you if I don't know your name?"

"Befriend?"  He blinked at that.  "Me?"

"Yes, you, silly.  Do you even have a name?"

"I had one."

"And do you mind telling me what it was?"

"No.  But later."

Leena sighed.  "Fine.  But what exactly do you do around here?"

"My job."

"And what IS your job title?"

"…I'll let you know as soon as I find out," he replied with a smile.

"You're weird, kid.  You know that?"

"Apparently."

Leena watched him walk away, and then turned back to the Ingrid.

"It's Clay."

She blinked, thinking the Ingrid had spoken.  "What…?"

"My name is Clay," the boy called again.

Leena turned to look at him, but he was already gone.  "Clay," she muttered to herself before going back to work.

* * * * *

It was a little known fact that one you got beyond the Pilots, the Goddesses, and the strategies, stargazing was what ultimately saved Zion time and time again.

It was perhaps the only hobby Kuro could ever recall having, and one he still thoroughly enjoyed.  There was just something about staring into the black sea, sprinkled with white lights, that relaxed his very soul and gave his mind the focus that was needed to keep mankind alive.  The only downside (if it could even be called that) was that during his stargazing, Kuro became oblivious to anything else around him.

And so when he turned his chair away from the viewing deck, he got a rather pleasant surprise.

Teela was standing over him, typing something into his computer.

He did not speak to her.  Instead, he turned to the far wall, which shimmered and faded to a mirror image of the computer's monitor.  The faces of the five current Pilots, each beside the face of their corresponding Ingrid, floated into view.

Teela's hand came to rest on his right shoulder.

"Observer Command: Show Top Candidates," he said quietly.

A second later, two more rows popped up.  The second was black, but the third contained the five Top Candidates of GOA, those who would become the next Goddess Pilots.

He didn't need to look to know which ones Teela was staring at.

"Examine 87."

The computer brought on face to the forefront.  "Candidate 87: Hiead Gnr."

"Show all possible matches."

There was a startlingly loud beep as Hiead's face vanished from the front and appeared in the second row.

Three times.

"All matches found."

Kuro made a sound that might've been a gasp, a disguised cough, or simply a wheeze of disbelief.

Teela said nothing for a moment.  "First Command: Show best match."

There was a long pause, followed by a much quieter beep, and two copies of Hiead's face vanished.

Kuro frowned.

"Is anything wrong?" Teela asked.

"No.  I had suspected…he would be Eeva Leena's.  However, until the problem is isolated-"

"We both know there is only one solution," she interrupted gently but firmly.  "Examine 88 and show all possible matches."

A moment later, Zero's face appeared twice in the second row.

"Eeva Leena still wants him, it would seem."

"Not for herself.  For them all."  Teela's fingers ghosted across Kuro's cheek.  "The synchronization will improve.  With time."

"When one of them arrives, you mean," he added.

Teela did not reply, but there was a faint smile on her face.  "Show best match."

One of Zero's copies vanished.

Kuro nodded slightly.  "Examine 85."

"Candidate 85: Roose Sawamura."

"Soon," Teela whispered.  "Rioroute is weakening."

"His EX count is still falling."  Kuro tapped his chin thoughtfully.  "I have…concerns.  According to his profile, Sawamura does not work well alone.  Should he be promoted next…his arrival might be more disastrous than the last."

"If he is alone," Teela corrected.

Kuro turned to look at her in shock.  "If?"

Teela gazed at him, her sadness apparent.  "You lack vision."

No matter how she'd intended the comment, it struck him like a blow and hurt twice as much.  Telling an Observer to his face that he'd missed something was generally likened to blasphemy.  But directed at him, and coming from her…it was almost too painful to bear.

Teela reached out, the hurt reflected in her eyes when he flinched at her touch.  She pressed her hand fully to his cheek.  "Everything is fading," she sighed, looking mournful.  "Even us…as we were…"

There was a hesitant knock at the door.

Tearing his eyes away from Teela (who returned at once to her post by his side), Kuro called, "Come in, Leena."

The Chief Repairer entered, glanced at the large screen, and nearly dropped the folder she was carrying.

"Leena?" Kuro asked, watching her curiously.

"Sorry," she said quickly.  "I just…I didn't…"  She gave up trying to explain and stared at the screen.  "Wow…"

"Let's hope they're just as impressive in person," Kuro chuckled, "if not more."

Leena smiled fondly at him just as she remembered why she'd come.  "I've looked over the incoming Repairers."

"Any changes?"

"Just one, actually."  She opened the folder and placed it on his desk.  

As his eyes quickly began to scan the form, Leena's gaze was on its way back to the screen when her eyes found Teela's.  Automatically, she offered a smile, which was, to her great surprise, returned just as warmly.

"The Candidate submitted this request himself?" Kuro asked, cutting into their little moment.

"Yes.  And if what I heard was true, it was more of a demand."

"Very well."  Kuro looked up at her.  "As always, Leena, thank you for your promptness."

"No problem, Dr. Rivould."  She paused.  "But…um…"

"Yes?"

"I noticed…Instructor Hakoga's analysis this time around…"

Kuro's eyes glimmered faintly in the dim light.  "What about it?"

"He was…more detailed.  Very striking.  Almost like he grew another brain."  She caught herself and blushed.  "I mean…"

"I think," Kuro cut in gently, "I know exactly what you mean, Leena.  Thank you again."

She nodded, sent a little wave in Teela's direction, and walked out of the office.

As the door closed behind her, a boy stepped from the shadows.

"I believe, Mr. Fortran, that you can take that as a compliment."

The boy nodded slightly, looking pleased.

Kuro smiled sympathetically.  "However, the assignment was to copy Instructor Hakoga's style…not to improve upon it.  I'm afraid you've earned yet another B-."

The boy deflated at once.  "Thank you, sir."  He left the room, his head lowered.

"You were cruel to him," Teela observed.

"No.  Clay is on a quest for excellence.  I will not reward him for forgetting the assignment."

"He seeks your approval."

"When it is done correctly, I assure you he will have my approval and more, my dear."

* * * * *


	10. Chapter9

Notes: Unfortunately, Pilots (emphasis on that s) will be leaving this chapter.  I don't have people die unless it works for the story, and it really doesn't here, in my opinion.  So you don't have to dread THAT kind of leaving.  At least not yet.  But be prepared, I am warning you now.

Zero & Roose were pleasantly surprised to find their Repairers waiting for them when they emerged from the gravity chamber.

Wrecka instantly attached herself to Roose's arm and dragged him off so fast, he only had time to wave at Kizna.

Zero smirked and shook his head.  "No wonder he's always so tired…"

"Zero," Kizna scolded in her warning tone.

"What?  I only implied it this time!  I didn't actually SAY it!"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, tugging him further down the corridor.  "C'mon, you."

"Where are we going?"

"Right here," she replied, stopping and turning to face him.  Her expression became hesitant.  "Zero, I-"

"What?  You're not sick, are you?" he asked at once, feeling her forehead.

Kizna blinked at his concern, but could only find the gesture oddly endearing.  "No, nothing like that," she said, pushing his hand away lightly.  "It's just…well…I've been…blacking out a little."

The color drained from Zero's face.  "What…?"

"Don't look so serious!" she snapped, giving him a little shove.  "I'm fine!  I just…sometimes I wake up somewhere and I don't know how I got there…or I might stop in the middle of a hall for a few seconds, staring into space.  Saki or someone usually pokes me and I wake up, so it's no big deal."

"Kizna," Zero said severely.  "This is your health we're talking about.  If you-"

She shook her head.  "I don't wanna see Dr. Croford about this.  I'm not sick, and I'm not in pain.  It's probably just an advanced form of daydreaming, or mild amnesia from my fall.  I'm sure it'll pass."

He began to argue again, but there was something in Kizna's eyes that…reminded him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right.  But why'd you tell me if it's nothing?"

"I might need you to shake me, in case I zone out and you're the only one there.  And I didn't want you to freak if I did it around you."

"Okay, I can do that.  But you're sure you're okay?" he asked, holding her arms as if she was about to fall over right there.

"Yes, I told you I'm fine.  You don't have to treat me like a kid."

"Well, if you're not gonna worry about you, I might as well.  Since we're partners and all.  Right?"

Kizna could only smile.  "Right."  Impulsively, she stepped forward and hugged him.

Zero was a little shocked, and was just starting to return the embrace when he heard it.

"Pi-Lot time soon," the gravelly voice whispered directly into his ear.

His blood ran cold, and Zero unconsciously hugged her tighter, as if trying to will the voice out of her.

"Z-Zero?" Kizna asked uncertainly a few seconds later, her voice muffled against his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"I…can't…breathe…"

"Huh?  Oh!"  Zero let her go and stepped back, blushing.  "Sorry, Kizna," he muttered.

Kizna stared at him with an odd expression that had nothing to do with the sinister voice that had just come from her lips.  "That's…okay," she said slowly, sounding as if she really meant it.  "Only…is that how you're always going to wake me up?  Azuma might take it the wrong way if we start hugging all the time."

Zero doubted that for several reasons, but didn't say so.  "Spur of the moment thing.  Won't happen again.  Honest."

She seemed annoyed.  "I didn't you couldn't EVER do it again.  Just…try to be a little more discreet, would you?"

"Yes, sir!" he replied, doing a mock salute.

Kizna snorted and pushed him.  "Idiot."

* * * * *

Phil had known the day would come, but she was still totally unprepared for it.

Just a few hours ago in battle, they'd been facing a minor swarm.

A few of the smaller Victim had slipped away and headed for Reneighd Klein.  Her shield could take an impact from one of them and continue functioning, but this was too many for that.

Agui Keimeia could not reach her fellow Ingrid in time, but her shields could.

Five or so pieces of armor formed a protective barrier before Reneighd Klein, deflecting the first Victim away.

But the last came in a little faster and with more force, and for a moment, it looked as if it would be pushed away, too.  

Then, to everyone's disbelief, the Victim tore through the armor on a collision course with Reneighd Klein's head.

The shock was not a disabling one, though, because an instant later, Tellia Kallisto swooped past, striking a glancing blow that knocked the Victim off course and disoriented it.

That was when the bright flash had blinded them all, and the death wail of the Victim tore through their ears, ending abruptly as it vanished into the endless field of white.

When the light began to fade, the only sound was that of uncontrollable sobbing.

Reneighd Klein was revealed, glowing a pristine white.  The glow seemed concentrated around her head though, where the energy danced rapidly, almost resembling lightning bolts.

"Someone," Erts gasped through his choked sobs.  "Someone…please…get Rio…"

The initial cause of the near-accident had gone almost totally unnoticed.

By the time anyone thought to look, they found Agui Keimeia several yards from the battle, curled into the fetal position.  It was as if she could no longer depend on her shields, and had resorted to instinctive measures to protect her Pilot.

No one would be able to coax her out of that position until they were safely aboard GIS.

Gareas insisted he be the one to tow Agui Keimeia back; Rio was still conscious, but totally unresponsive to the hails of his Repairer and his fellow Pilots, and either unable or unwilling to pilot his Ingrid.

Erts was still a wreck, but continued to assure Tune he was fine.  While she was very concerned for him, she seemed to be insisting that he review something in Reneighd Klein's readouts, because it wasn't making any sense on her end.  But for once, Erts was not able to multitask as his duty required; it was all he could do to guide his Ingrid back to GIS without crashing into Tellia-Kallisto (who had taken to hovering about him almost protectively).

In fact (though he would never tell anyone this, not even Zero), probably the only thing that did keep him steady: the ghostly, tender embrace that served to constantly warm his soul and convince him that he was safe.  

And comforting though it was, tears continued to fall down his face.  For the truly disturbing thing was that for a brief moment, Erts had felt…something—or someone…enter him and turn on every light…and that whatever it was consoled him even now.  But what really bothered Erts was that he couldn't determine if it had been Ernest…or Emily…or if the difference even mattered to him anymore.

* * * * *

At first, he thought the training in 40G was starting to get to him.  

Or maybe it was the fact that Hiead was training in twice that much gravity, with fire in his eyes in more ways than one.

But when Zero's heart and head began to pound in perfect synch, he knew that this was something more.

_Erts?  Is that you?_

He opened his mind the way Erts had shown him, exposing his thoughts to whoever cared to hear them.

But it was not Erts.  Not exactly, anyway.

Without warning, a girl doused in orange from head to toe drifted through the far wall.  She seemed lost at first, but upon spotting Zero, her face lit up with something like triumph, and she floated nearer, reaching for his hand.

Zero never questioned that she was a friend, someone who needed his help.  He reached for her as well.

_No._

A pale, gentle hand caught her hand before they could touch.

_Not yet, Little One.  Soon._

She seemed pained at first, but gradually faded away, her eyes lingering on Zero.

"Zero?" Roose asked, shaking him.  "Zero???"

Zero blinked and shook his head.  "What?"

"You…zoned out again," Roose answered, looking uncertain.  "It's time for our break."

"Yeah.  You're right."  He paused for a second.  "Hey, Roose?  Did you see…?"

"Did I see what, Zero?"

He shook his head.  "Not important.  Tell you later."

Roose nodded, watching Zero walk out of the chamber with only slight concern.  He brushed his uniform off and turned to leave when he saw her.

She stood just in the doorway, watching Zero's retreating form with an almost desperate look on her face.  But then, as if sensing Roose behind her, she twisted away into thin air, her blue hair leaving a trail of sparkles before they, too, vanished.

Roose blinked several times, swallowed, trying to decide upon what he had just seen, and wondering if Wrecka would think him crazy for seeing pretty girls everywhere, or insane for telling her about them.

After a moment's thought, he decided this was definitely something to keep to himself.

* * * * *

Erts awoke to the gentle voice and touch of his Repairer, and wondered how long he'd been out.

"Erts?  Can you hear me?" Tune asked.

Not trusting his voice to work yet, he nodded.  He still felt exhausted, but he could at least do that much.

"Are…are you okay?"

He considered that for a long moment, staring into her concerned face.  Actually, it looked like concern wrestling with excitement, but for now, at least, concern was winning.

Wait.  What was there to be excited about?

Erts heard himself sigh as she began to stroke his hair again.  The last one to do that had been-

Tears began to well up at once, but were forced away.  Crying now would send the wrong message to Tune, and if he ended up admitting the real reason for the tears, then SHE would start crying, more than likely.

"Erts?  I-I know this probably isn't a good time, but…I really need to know what happened out there…"  She trailed off hopefully, the excitement finally showing up in her eyes.

He sat up with a start.  "Rio!  Is he okay?!  Did you-"

"Calm down, Erts!  Rio's going to be fine; he wasn't hurt."

Erts sighed heavily and collapsed against his pillow.  "I…I felt him, Tune.  I felt his fear of losing me, his fear that he'd failed to protect me like he had Ernest…it was so horrible…"

"But it wasn't his FAULT!" Tune cried at once.

Erts smiled patiently.  "I know.  That's WHY it was so horrible.  Everyone seems to blame themselves."  He reached up slowly and touched her cheek.  "Even you, sometimes.  But it's not your fault.  It was no one's fault, really.  Aniki…did what he felt he had to.  That's why…why I did it."

Tune blinked, unconsciously leaning into his palm.  "Did what?"

"When the shields broke, and I felt Rio's—everyone's—fear…all for me.  It was…terrible and wonderful at the same time; I couldn't stand it.  There were…so many emotions…more than I'd ever felt at one time…and they were so STRONG, Tune…"  He shook his head.  "I couldn't bear it.  So I just…hid myself and begged for it all to…stop."

"Stop?" Tune asked, clearly lost.

"I…I was scared, I admit.  But then Emily reached out to me and asked if I really wanted it all to stop.  I couldn't speak, so I kind of nodded.  Then she…she…"

"What?  What did she do?"

"She reached INTO me, Tune.  And I don't know what she did, or even why.  It was like she touched my soul.  And it didn't hurt or feel good.  But…I think…it felt wrong.  She didn't want to do it.  She didn't want to have to, ever.  She never did with…"

"…with Ernest?"

Erts looked away.  "I'm afraid I can't answer your question.  I don't know what happened out there.  Not really."

"No, it's okay.  I think…I understand."

He looked shocked.  "You DO?"

"Well, no.  Not totally.  It's just…"  She paused, taking a deep breath.  "Erts, I'm just going to say it.  According to my data, you…you reached Just Condition."

Erts blinked.  "What, now?"

Tune laughed.  "No, silly!  Out there.  When you…when Emily…you know?"

"Oh."  He didn't look half as excited as she'd hoped he would.  "Well.  That's…news."

"It is!  If anything, this should improve your connection to Emily, now that you've synched 100%.  But, I have to warn you."

"Warn me about what?"

"Just Condition is very dangerous, especially if you do it more than once."

"I didn't plan for it to happen, I—I said yes.  She asked me and I said yes," he whispered, realization dawning on him.

Tune nodded.  "Emily…she probably wouldn't call it that.  But if she was considerate enough of you to ask first, maybe she'll always ask.  You should talk to her, Erts."

"Not now.  I got the feeling she wanted to be alone before I passed out.  She might be angry with herself…or disappointed."

Tune gently took his hand.  "Erts…what I said about Rio?  I meant it.  He's safe…for good, now."

Erts stared at her.  "Oh."

* * * * *

Phil had given up trying to talk to Rio, for the moment at least.  He had not moved or spoken at all since Garu had dragged him out of Agui Keimeia.

The doctors all said it was shock and that he would recover eventually.  None of them said anything about Rio's future as a Pilot.

There simply wasn't one anymore.

Leena had finally come by, probably late because she'd gone through the trouble of checking Rio's EX count, even after the disaster in battle.  She refused to go through the protocol, though.  She would only hug Phil and kiss Rio on the cheek before walking out, leaving the retirement papers on the bed.

Phil had to fill them out and fake Rio's signature.  She didn't think anyone would protest, least of all Rio.  Occasionally, she'd glanced at him, as if giving him a chance to change something she'd written.

Rio remained in his wheelchair, silent and motionless, his eyes fixed on something neither of them could really see.

The future.

Phil had been vaguely aware of the others saying farewell, but most of it was a blur.  The only one she could really pick out was Erts, who had clung to her a bit longer than she felt she deserved.  But it made her feel appreciated all the same, so she'd given him a peck on the forehead and a final smile before walking away.

Now, as she wheeled Rio onto the elevator, she couldn't help thinking that something felt incomplete, and it wasn't Rio's career.  That, she was certain, had come to an end, no matter how abrupt it seemed.

She was more than surprised when Teela stepped on just before the doors closed.

"Teela?  What are you doing here?"

Instead of answering, Teela gently cupped Rio's face in her hands, staring into his lifeless eyes.  "Thank you," she said faintly, dropping a kiss carefully on his forehead.

Rio blinked a few times, but that was it.

Teela said nothing the rest of the way down.  But when the doors slid open again, she gently placed her hands over Phil's and eased the wheelchair away from her grip.  For some reason, Phil could not be angry about it.  Teela was only helping her, and more directly, Rio.  There was nothing wrong in that.  She followed in silence as Teela wheeled Rio down the long corridor.

When they reached the shuttle that would leave for GIS in a few minutes, Phil reached out to take Rio back. 

But Teela continued, heading right into the shuttle.

Not sure whether to be touched or confused, Phil followed quickly and caught up just as Teela was starting to strap Rio in.  She reached out and caught Teela's wrists.

"Teela.  Please.  You don't have to do this.  I really appreciate you escorting us down here, but-"

"You are mistaken," Teela replied.  "I am not escorting you."

"You…you're not?" Phil asked, not catching on right away.

"I am returning with you," she said, sitting down next to Rio and taking his hand in her own.

"Well…but…WHY?!" Phil cried in disbelief, drawing the attention of the shuttle pilot.

"It is time," she answered simply, looking straight ahead.

Phil sighed and sat down on Rio's other side, squeezing his free hand.  "Okay…"  She glanced at Teela a few more times before realizing that this really was happening, and gave up trying to understand it.

* * * * *

"Will you fly with me?" the girl asked.

Zero stared at her, not quite sure why she wasn't getting further away from him this time.  "Yes."

She reached for his hand, and he let her have it.  Her hand was cool yet comfortable at the same time.

"You're leaving, Rei?" Kizzie asked from behind him.

He turned to look at her.  "I'm sorry, Kizzie.  I have to.  I hope we can still be friends."

The girl began to rise slowly into the air, taking Zero with her.

Kizzie watched them for a moment, and then scampered up into her tree, vanishing into the branches.

Zero sighed and looked away.  He had hoped she would've forgiven him by now.

Suddenly, there was a sharp tug on his ankle.

He looked down in surprise and delight to see Kizzie hanging onto him.  "Your father was right to call you Kamikizzie," he laughed.

"You just shut up and hang on!" she snapped.  "If your laughing makes us fall, I'll slap you silly!"

Zero  laughed even louder then, but he knew they were in no danger of falling.  He continued to laugh as they rose higher into the sky, passed the clouds, and were gone.


	11. Chapter10

Notes: I'm not really sure what I'm doing with Erts & Kazuhi.  I have no plans for a pairing, but I do want them to get along.  As you may notice.  I'd really, really appreciate comments on this chapter; I never know if I'm doing the promotion speech accurately enough (having done it only once before), as far as word choice goes.

Ikhny had not seen or heard from Hiead since he'd entered advanced training.  Part of her was actually happy, but not because she was relatively safe from him now.

No, Ikhny was happy because Hiead was well on his way to becoming a Pilot.  If anything would keep him from lashing out at others, surely achieving his dream would.  One of his more frequent complaints was that people (mainly Ikhny, though she did her best not to) kept getting in his way.  But as a Pilot, he would answer to no one but the Top.  But then, Ikhny couldn't see Hiead as a Pilot without being the Top, in which case he'd answer to no one.  Somehow, that frightened her more than what he might do if he didn't succeed.

She knew what others thought of Hiead, and she did not listen to their warnings.  She would not request to be assigned to another Candidate, nor would she resign.  

Ikhny had given up on many things in her life.  Something, however, told her not to give up on Hiead, and she would not.

She believed that destiny had brought them together for a purpose, and that she should do her best to help Hiead succeed.  Each time he pushed her away, she only became more determined to aid him.  Besides, even if Ikhny did fail, she knew very well that Kizna would not.  Though they were best friends, Kizna would not put Ikhny before her dream, and likewise, Ikhny could never ask her to.  She understood that for some people, being a Pilot or Repairer was much more than a job or a duty: it was life, and all too often, death.

Yet, Ikhny feared being separated from Kizna more than any others.  Even though their respective Candidates hated each other passionately and barely coexisted as it was, the girls were closer than sisters…at least, Ikhny thought so.  There had been too many days when only a smile from Kizna could make being Hiead's Repairer seem worthwhile.

The moment Hiead had been promoted, Ikhny had dedicated herself to making sure his PRO-ING was in perfect working order.  While she didn't expect any thanks, it would be one less thing he could be angry about.

But the first time Ikhny did hear news of Hiead, it quickly became clear that all her—no, their—hard work might be for nothing.  

There would be no success, no fulfillment of Hiead's dream…if he had killed himself while reaching for it.

* * * * *

Dr. Rill Croford had a mystery on her hands.  Well, technically, it was currently in her hands, in the form of a report.  Amazingly, it was both fairly long and completely vague all at once.

Naturally, it involved one of the Candidates she liked to think of as her two favorite knuckleheads.

Zero Enna and Hiead Gnr apparently had absolutely no regard for their bodies…or, at least, each other's bodies.

But this time was different.  Hiead's injuries could only be self-inflicted.

As he had yet to regain consciousness, and considering he had never been the talkative type, Rill kept herself busy at his bedside by thumbing through the report again.

In all, he'd broken at least two rules: unauthorized use of training facilities and tampering with/destruction of G.O.A. equipment.  Currently, officials were still fighting over whether attempted suicide should be added to that list.

Hiead was notorious for "forgetting" that he was required to emerge from his gravity chamber at previously specified times.  If he did not, he would be putting his body at even greater risk.  At first, Azuma had been somewhat lenient.  But lately, he'd had to drag Hiead from the chamber.  

No one was willing to lose one of the few Zenoah they had left.

Hiead was clearly not of the same opinion.

During one of his breaks, he had returned to the chamber and tried to gain access early.  After three failed attempts, he had broken the access pad and forced his way in.  Once inside, he somehow managed to fuse the door shut.

Then, for some ungodly reason no one could figure out, he'd programmed the machine for 80G…and then, as if that had been a mistake, 100G.

Everyone was still shocked he hadn't been killed instantly.

When the rescue crew had finally torn the door off, several of them had been instantly traumatized at the sight that met their eyes.  One man even had to be carried away, murmuring something about "so much blood" over and over again.

Rill had personally cleaned the blood on Hiead; she'd been unwilling to expose her assistants to so much gore.  Based on how much work that had been, she did not envy the clean-up crew.

The damage to Hiead himself was extensive…but not career threatening.  He had proven himself to be a rapid healer in the past, and even with the broken bones he'd suffered, Rill had no doubt she'd be trying to hold him down within the hour.  Already, she'd placed him in a bed with reinforced restraints.

So she was not specifically concerned about Hiead's physical condition.

She was, as most people were, extremely curious about his mental health.  She wanted to know why Hiead had done this.  

He had experienced 80G before and somehow survived.  But the machine had recorded a ten second pause between the initial command and the next that had nearly killed Hiead.  Something had happened in that small interval…something important.  

Rill wanted—needed to know what Hiead had been thinking.  He was not one to do something like this without a real reason.  She had seen the desire, jealousy, and rage burning in his eyes when Erts had been picked.  He would not endanger himself to this degree…unless he was afraid of being passed over again.

Of course, since it was next to impossible to have cameras in the gravity chamber, there was no way to confirm this.  She had a feeling Hiead would deny everything…if he even spoke of the incident at all.  

So there was no way for her to know that she was both right and wrong in her hypothesis.

* * * * *

Zero had done everything in his power to keep news of Hiead's "accident" from Roose.  Hearing something like that might erase all his effort in pushing Roose to work harder.  

Wrecka had quickly seen the wisdom in that, and he hadn't even had to tell her.  She was very perceptive when she wasn't ogling Roose.  Together, they formed something of a barrier around Roose, managing to filter Hiead out of every conversation.

Kizna had not helped, but then, Zero had not asked her to.

It was odd, though.

Kizna had never needed to be told when her help was required, and when it was welcome.  She'd always had an eye for such things, and clearly this was something she could help with.

But, for some reason, she had chosen not to.

It was an insignificant act…but not to Zero.

It was unlike Kizna enough that it almost worried him.  But he did not question her choice.

Wrecka had enough sway among the Repairers to keep them from discussing Hiead within earshot of Roose, and Zero did the same with his fellow Candidates.  Yamagi had actually put up some resistance, claiming that maybe Roose needed to realize that no one was invincible early on, before he became a Pilot.

Zero couldn't really argue with that…so he'd merely poked and cajoled until Yamagi was forced to admit that Roose might not take the news so well.  He couldn't help but respect Yamagi for it, though.

They were both trying to toughen Roose up, but in their own ways.  Zero did it because he cared, and he assumed that was why Yamagi did it, as well.

Roose never did find out about Hiead's stunt, so no one could really say how he would've reacted.  

* * * * *

The boy slowly placed the forms back onto the desk.  "Then…it's true?  She's really…gone?"

Kuro Rivould continued to rub the bridge of his nose.  "It would seem so, Mr. Fortan."

"But…that doesn't…"  Clay paused, shaking his head.  "WHY?"

Suddenly inspired, the doctor raised his head.  "That," he said quietly, "will be your next assignment, Mr. Fortran.  I want you to tell me precisely why she retired."

"Sir…is that even possible?"

"There are…many answers to this.  I merely expect you to present your insights on the matter.  The statements I can confirm or deny will be graded.  The others…well…perhaps you'll be able to assess them yourself, one day."  Kuro stopped to study the boy.  "If you feel this is too challenging, I will understand."

"No," he replied at once, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "I'm sure this will prove to be…extremely interesting."

Kuro smiled at him, but when Clay had gone, the smile faded.  He turned his chair to the window, watching the stars and the inky darkness of space.  "You didn't even say goodbye," he whispered.  "You didn't even say goodbye…"

* * * * *

Phil had promised to delay the ceremony for at least an hour.

That would be plenty of time.

There would've been even more time if Teela had personally requested the delay.

But she wanted, for the moment, to escape general notice.

Besides, an hour would more than suffice.

It was amusing, the manner in which people on G.O.A. reacted to her presence when she didn't wish to be noticed.  Anyone she passed in the hallway would sneeze, cough, shake their head uncertainly, or keep going, convinced that nothing out of the ordinary had taken place.

She was pleased to find that there were only two people in the medical ward, and that one of them was Dr. Croford.  While she was not concerned with being seen, the less people that were around, the faster the visit would go.

Dr. Croford had fallen asleep moments before Teela set foot into the medical ward, and she would not awaken until one of the nurses found her.  The damage report rested neatly in her lap; she'd stopped somewhere on the third page.

Teela walked to the other side of the bed, carefully cupping Hiead's pale face in her hands.

The fact that he did not awaken at once proved that he really was exhausted.

She stroked his white hair tenderly, running her fingers through it several times.  "I'm sorry," she said.

There was no reply.

"Not yet," she murmured.  "It is not your time."

Dr. Croford shifted slightly in her seat, but did not wake up.

Teela drew back one hand, but the other lingered on Hiead's cheek.  "You've worked so hard.  I'm sorry."

* * * * *

Erts stared at the bed for a long moment before reaching over to smooth out a tiny crease in the sheets.

"There are attendants for that, Erts-san," said a quiet voice from the doorway.

"I'm aware, Kazuhi-san," he replied almost absently, still focused on the bed.  "But I honestly think Zero will sleep better here, knowing that a friend prepared his room, rather than someone who will never even speak to him."  He did not mention that all the time he'd spent straightening up the room would leave a considerable psychic imprint for anyone aware enough to sense it.  Kazuhi would not doubt draw that conclusion on her own.

He was a bit surprised when she moved past him and began to adjust the pillows.  "Kazuhi-san?"

"I imagine," she responded, "that…your friend will have a hard enough time adjusting to the other Pilots.  If he is meant to lead us, we should all do everything in our power to make him more comfortable."

Erts had a feeling she meant Gareas in particular, but did not feel the need to say so.  "I couldn't help but notice the room didn't really appear…to be lived in."

Kazuhi glanced at him.  "Teela-sama did not reside here."

"Oh."  Erts decided he would pursue that train of thought no further.  "How is Yu taking her retirement?"

As expected, Kazuhi promptly finished with the pillows and turned to him.  She always seemed to do that when discussing Yu, as if not facing the listener would dishonor her brother somehow. 

"Onii-sama has not said a word since she left.  I believe he is meditating now."  She paused.  "He seemed somewhat…distressed."

Erts was surprised, but not by Kazuhi's openness.  "He wouldn't allow you to comfort him?"  His tone spoke volumes, as if not realizing Kazuhi's very presence was a comfort should be a huge oversight.

Kazuhi stared at him for a split second before glancing away.  "There are times when only meditation can soothe him."

"I see."  Erts did his best to ignore the single emotion he'd gleamed from her.  "Have you…given any thought to what you will do afterwards?"

Kazuhi blinked.  "Afterwards?" she asked, giving him a curious look.

"After…Yu's term of service has ended?"  The instant it left his mouth, Erts wished he could take it back.

But Kazuhi did not seem to be angry at all.  "Yes.  But I do not wish to speak of that."

"I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to pry."

"If you had meant to pry, Erts-san," she replied patiently, "I am sure you would already know my plans."

Erts looked horrified.  "Kazuhi-san…I would never…"

"I know," she said simply, walking past him.

Erts paused, not quite sure what had just happened.

A hand touched his shoulder.

"You must not worry yourself over such things, Erts-san," she whispered, her voice strangely soothing.  "I would not associate with you if I thought you would ever violate my trust."

"…Thank you, Kazuhi-san."  Erts resisted the urge to breathe a sigh of relief.

She squeezed his shoulder slightly before leaving the room.

Erts took one last look around the room before nodding to himself and turning off the light.

* * * * *

The audience was still reeling from the shock of the announcement when the main doors burst open.

Two Candidates stumbled into the auditorium, clearly winded and covered in sweat.  Both were too busy panting and doubled over to notice that everyone was now staring at them in surprise, disbelief, and even some anger.  

They had not stopped to change into formal wear.  Both wore very damp versions of the standard black G.O.A. training uniform.

Finally, one of them either sensed or felt the stares.  He straightened up, blanched, and stifled a weary gasp upon realizing that the female speaker, who'd been standing behind the podium a moment ago, was now headed straight for them. He elbowed his companion with more force than he'd intended.

"Hey, that hur-!" the other Candidate started to protest before he noticed who stood before them.

"Number 85, Roose Sawamura.  Number 88…Rei Enna."

The second Candidate started at his true name.

"It is my duty and privilege to announce your appointment as Goddess Pilots."

Roose looked as if he might faint.  As it was, Zero had to grab his arm to keep him steady.  

"Rei Enna."

Zero looked at her, still not certain of what he was feeling…only that he was supposed to feel it.

"It is my right to name you Top among Pilots, First among Goddesses."

Zero did the first thing that came to mind on an instinctive level: he let go of Roose.

Thankfully, Wrecka appeared and grabbed her Candidate—Pilot, now—just as his eyes rolled up into his head.

Zero was totally lost now.  This odd woman, this living legend was telling him that he was a Pilot—and the Top, no less.  It was too much.

For the first time in a long time, it was Rei who spoke for Zero.

"Teela-san…I…"

She did not let him finish, perhaps aware of the growing sense of disbelief and outrage just behind her.

"Come with me."

Zero stepped aside just as she walked swiftly between them, her footfalls light, but somehow forceful and rushed.  Not knowing what else to do, he followed her.

But just as he reached the doors, he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

He instantly found Kizna's startled face among the other startled faces of the first troop.  But there was something in her eyes that made her seem so…distant, so apart from the others.  Zero couldn't think of a worse time for her to be isolated.  He decided then and there that he would have a serious talk with her…and the monster living inside her.  When he became a Pilot, he could not afford to merely hope that Kizna was with him.  He needed to KNOW she was, every step of the way.  If he was really going to risk everything solely for her, she, at the very least, had to be with him: mind, body, and soul.  

With an easy smile, he raised his hand, flashing a victory sign at her.

It took a little longer, but she did the same, eventually mouthing the words, "You did it."

Zero shook his head, his smile growing wider.  "We did it," he corrected.  "We're partners."

She nodded and blushed, admitting her error.  "Right.  Partners."

He shot her a wink before running after Teela.


	12. Chapter11

Notes: The final chapter.  But not the end of the story.  Merely a major transition point.

Some of this chapter focuses on Hiead and the part he will play (which means more godboy weirdness).

The scene between Zero & Teela is meant to be confusing.  Don't worry about it, all will be explained.

Warning: Before you read this chapter, you may want to go back a re-read the previous one.  I've made some minor changes that may or may not help you understand things better.  But if you're not at all confused by anything so far, go right ahead.  Just don't say I didn't warn you.

It had been easy enough to sneak back to the gravity chamber.

He had not counted on the access pad working against him.  Apparently, someone had gone to the trouble of enforcing his breaks, to ensure that he didn't wear himself out.

Not that it mattered.

With a smirk, Hiead pressed his hand firmly against the access pad.  His fingertips began to glow bright blue with heat, and the pad sizzled loudly at his touch.

A moment later, he was inside, sealing the door from within.

As he approached the main console, something sparked on the very edge of his awareness.

Curious but not overly concerned, he opened his mind and gasped at what he saw.

Heading towards him, slowly but surely.  Nowhere near as glorious or bright as he had always imagined, yet…

Her.

She was returning to G.O.A. at last.

For him?

He had to know.

He WOULD know.

There were various ways for someone like Hiead to reach out, but he only knew one: with cold, unnatural probing; a determined shark in unwelcome territory.  There was no consideration for the target, nor for any damage Hiead himself might suffer in the process.  There was only a thirst to know that demanded satiating.

He expected resistance from Her, but was surprised at how much he found.

She did not avoid his prodding; She merely glided around it.  His feelers slid away from Her and found purchase in nothing.

It angered him.

Because then he knew.

She had not come for him.

Why else would She try to hide from him?

His hand strayed on the console.  Though his fingers had grazed the recall button, which would soon return the chamber to the last setting before shutdown, he wanted more.

At least, his mind did.

His body screamed at him in protest as he reached across the console and upped the gravity.  It was still weak and recovering from the few hours he had spent in 80G.  This was too much, too soon.

But Hiead no longer cared.

He had not been chosen.

There was nothing left for him but death now.

He was not afraid.

He wondered if She would cry for him…and that image was the last thing he saw before the unseen force slammed into him, crushing his body against the cool, reinforced steel floor.  He was unconscious seconds later.

* * * * *

Zero did not think to ask how Teela knew where his room was.  There were too many other things to absorb at the time, and he was fairly certain she wouldn't have answered such a meaningless question, anyway.

For one thing, soon he would BE a PILOT, and with the exception of the other Candidates and Repairers in his troop, nothing on G.O.A. would be of too much importance anymore.  It was all he could do to keep from bouncing off the walls as he packed his things.

The fact that Teela was sitting on his bed, as if she belonged there, watching his every move, probably helped to keep him from flipping out.  Though he had a feeling the moment he was out of earshot, he'd let out a whoop that would leave everyone in a one mile radius rubbing their ears.

Zero suddenly realized that Teela had never said why it was he should follow her.  She hadn't said to come with her so they could talk, or so that she could show him something.  She had only wanted him to come with her.  Maybe that was supposed to mean something, from one Pilot to another.  Well, from one former to one soon-to-be, anyway.

Whatever the reason, she was being awfully quiet about it.

Perhaps that was why her just sitting there, saying nothing, was bothering him.

He'd expected her to share her wisdom, give him some much needed advice, or at the very least, some helpful hints.  Wasn't she supposed to know everything about being a great Pilot, after all?

"You already possess everything you need to fly."

Zero blinked and looked at her.  "That's IT?  That's all you're going to say?"

"What would you have me say?"

"Well…for starters, why are you quitting?"

She tilted her head slightly.  "How else would you become the Top, the First?"

"But…I can't replace YOU.  You're like…THE Pilot, y'know?  It's all…weird and-"

"You will know what is required of you when you ascend, my Rei."

"…why do you keep…calling me that?" he whispered.  "You…can't know…"

"I know all that I need to.  As do you."  

"…who ARE you?" Zero asked.

Teela held out her hand to him.  "Will you trust me, Rei?"

For some reason, Zero was not surprised when his hand almost shot out instinctively.  This woman claimed to know him as Rei…and it was Rei that was reaching out for her hand.  Zero was wary, but Rei seemed to trust her completely.  It was a truly odd feeling: loving someone so much it was scary, or being so uncertain of them that it had to be a dream. 

But he did, and it wasn't.

She was not offended by his hesitation.  "You're worried about your partner."

There was definitely that, but Zero was more concerned with what he would have to do to save Kizna.  He'd decided never to tell anyone about the deal, but…if anyone could help him out, surely it would be Teela.

But when he opened his mouth to speak, she pressed a cool, soft finger to his lips.

"You will do what you must, Rei."

He pulled her hand away, but did not release it.  "Why won't you help me?"      

She smiled at that.  "You do not need my help.  But when you are lost, I will find you…as you found me."

Suddenly, Zero began to cry, openly and unashamedly.  "I don't want to be alone anymore," he sobbed, falling to his knees.

Teela gently brought his head to rest in her lap.  "You are not alone, my Rei," she murmured, stroking his hair fondly.  "Not anymore."

* * * * *

"Back already, Mr. Fortran?" Kuro asked.  "I had hoped this assignment would keep you busy for some time."

"Merely reporting my preliminary findings, sir.  I wondered if you could tell me if I'm headed in the right direction…or directions, as it were."

"As you wish.  You may begin."

Clay adjusted his glasses slightly before clearing his throat.  "Concerning the sudden retirement of the former Pilot of Ernn Laties, Teela Zain Elmes, I present the following three theories.  Theory A: the Pilot, one of the rare Zeanoah, suffered physical damage to her person during battle and found it necessary to retire, rather than risk endangering herself and her team by fighting at anything less than 100% efficiency."  He paused, awaiting his superior's response.

"That is…not correct.  To this day, the Pilot contains no automics, and I am positive she never suffered physical damage in a battle."

Clay nodded and immediately moved on to the next item.

Kuro smiled at that.  The boy must've been fairly confident about one of his remaining theories.  He must've realized the first was incorrect even as he came up with it.  Any physical damage to a Pilot was always recorded, and there were no such files on Teela, for obvious reasons.

"Theory B: the Pilot, due to an extremely successful and extensive term of service, suffered a severe drop in EX, which directly affected her ability to perform dependably." 

Kuro was silent for a long moment.  "That is very possible, Mr. Fortran.  Teela's term of service was indeed extensive.  I would be very curious as to your insight on this particular theory, when you have had ample time to explore it."

Again, Clay nodded and moved on to the next theory.

"Theory C: the Pilot suffered from one or more of the following, all of which are typical among Pilots: stress-related trauma, mental instability, cardiac disease(s), nausea, and extreme fatigue."

Kuro took even longer to answer.  "I suggest you focus your search for the truth on the last two theories, Mr. Fortran.  Do not, however, limit your search to only those."

* * * * *

Wrecka had not stopped talking since they'd left the auditorium, and Yamagi was sick of it.  Only the knowledge that she would soon be gone for at least a few days made him put up with it.

Once Roose had come to, he was still in too much shock to do much of anything.  Yamagi had finally volunteered to pack for him, assuming Wrecka would never do manual labor that wasn't strictly related to a Repairer's duties.  Anyway, the sooner Roose was out of the room, the more space Yamagi had to himself.

There would just be he and Hiead now.  Yamagi thanked the stars they were in separate rooms, too.

"-and we still have to figure out what we're going to call the Goddess," Wrecka said to no one in particular.  She turned to her Candidate.  "What do you think, Roose?"

Yamagi smirked.  He imagined Roose would name the Goddess after Wrecka, naturally.

"…I don't know," Roose admitted quietly.  "I hadn't really thought about it."

"Well, you should keep it in mind.  First impressions are important, and we don't want to upset her with a weird name."

Roose looked extremely worried.  "Do…do you think she'll like me, Wrecka-chan?"

Wrecka beamed and gave him a peck on the nose.  "I'm sure she'll like you just as much as I do, Roose-kun."

"I hope not, for all our sakes," Yamagi muttered.

"Did you say something, Yama-san?" Roose asked.

"Talking to myself," Yamagi grunted, jamming the last of Roose's clothes into a suitcase and shutting it.  "Well, that's all of it."  He dragged the suitcase over to the door.

Roose joined him a moment later, looking hesitant.  "Yama-san…I…"

Yamagi scowled.  "You're not going to start blubbering, are you?"

For a second, it seemed like Yamagi was right.  Roose's bottom lip quivered, and he looked for all the world to be fighting back tears.  Then he held out a steady hand.

More than surprised, Yamagi shook the hand firmly…and cried out in muffled protest when Roose pulled him into a bear hug.  That was really nothing new with Roose.  However, Yamagi protested a bit more than usual, since Roose's arms were a lot stronger now, thanks to his advanced training.

It only got worse when Yamagi felt Wrecka hug him from behind as well.

Somehow, this was not how he'd pictured Roose & Wrecka's departure at all…and yet, it was exactly what he'd known would happen, no matter what he hoped for.

"Okay, I get it, you'll miss me!  Let go!" Yamagi snapped some time later.

They finally let go, Roose more reluctantly than Wrecka.

Yamagi handed the suitcase to Roose.  "Don't get killed before I get there."

Roose nodded gravely and turned on his heel, walking out quickly.

Yamagi looked at Wrecka expectantly.  "Well?  He'll get lost without you."

"You have an odd way of showing you care, Yama-kun," she said softly.  "But I'm glad you do."  Wrecka stepped closer and quickly kissed his cheek before hurrying after Roose.

* * * * *

Despite all of Dr. Croford's assurances, Ikhny couldn't help but wonder how quickly Hiead would recover.  She had taken up the post at Hiead's bedside, determined to be the first person he saw upon waking up.  Normally, she would've just left him a note and hoped he could find nothing wrong with it.  But today, she had good news that, in her opinion, should be revealed in person.  She was almost certain that her Candidate would be pleased…even if he didn't show it…at all.

It took a whole hour and a half, but Hiead finally began to stir.  The first thing he did was shift from left to right slightly, as if testing the restraints.  Then his eyes snapped open so fast that Ikhny barely stifled her gasp in time.

His gaze shifted to her, and she could already she him wetting his lips to greet her as only he could.

"Hiead-san," she said urgently, before he could speak.  "I have something important to share with you."  Ikhny held up an official looking document which bore the G.O.A. seal.  "You're the Top now, and this proves it," she explained, as if not having the paper would cause him to think her a liar.

He stared at the paper in silence, but he wasn't reading it.  His eyes weren't moving, for one thing.  Hiead seemed to be staring straight through the paper…as if it had no meaning to him whatsoever.

Ikhny was thoroughly and understandably disappointed.  Here was something she'd just known her Candidate would enjoy immensely.  Instead, he acted as if it (and she, as usual) didn't matter at all.  "H-Hiead-san?" she asked softly.

His eyes snapped to her again, and Ikhny was secretly pleased when she didn't gasp.   

"Aren't you happy?  That you're the Top now?"

He looked away.  "It means nothing."

Ikhny blinked in surprise.  "Nothing?  But…why do you-"

She got her answer as the door slid open.

Zero walked in, dressed in his white and red formal uniform.  Something about him looked rather important, but the effect didn't reach his face, which was just as open and friendly as it had always been.  That was what Ikhny adored about Zero: he never got tired of being everyone's best friend…not even hers.

"How is he, Ikhny-chan?" Zero asked as he moved to the other side of the bed.

"…awake," Ikhny answered truthfully.  She feared Hiead would make her regret any other answer.

"Heard you banged yourself up pretty good, Hiead," Zero said as he leaned over his rival.  "You gotta take it easy now.  You know no one can touch you."

At least, that was what Ikhny heard.  That was all she could hear.

She did not understand the language of Zero's eyes…the language of Rei.

But Hiead did.

"I won't waste time bragging," Rei began.  "You're the Top now, and there's supposed to be a ceremony where they give you a new badge and all."  Zero pulled the badge that identified him as the Top from his pocket.  "But I want you to keep mine.  For now."  He placed it in Hiead's right hand.

Hiead glared up at him, but remained silent.  His idiot Repairer would see this as an act of kindness.  Even if it was, it was also an act of superiority.  Rei was giving Hiead his Top badge because he no longer needed it, and being the Top among Candidates was meaningless.  Especially when he'd become the Top among Goddesses.

But then Zero said something that Teela had expressed to Hiead, only in different words.  It would have also meant nothing…that is, if Rei hadn't echoed it, too.

"I'll be waiting for you," Zero and Rei whispered as one.

Ikhny looked shocked.  "Z-Zero…what…"

Hiead ignored her.  His eyes remained focused on his rival.  Slowly and imperceptibly, he nodded.

Zero reached down and squeezed Hiead's right hand in an oddly affectionate manner.  "Your time will come, Hiead-san."

Ikhny could barely believe it.  Nice as he was, Zero had never shown Hiead any kind of respect.  At least, not directly.  Occasionally, he would say something like, "Damn, Hiead was tough today," or "What have you been FEEDING that guy, Ikhny-chan?"  But never open, obvious respect that Hiead could hear.

Zero moved to the door, paused as if he'd forgotten something, and looked over his shoulder.  "Ikhny-chan," he called quietly.  "Need to talk to you.  Outside."

Ikhny looked hesitantly at Hiead, and was surprised to see his eyes closed in apparent slumber.  She quickly joined Zero just outside the room, hoping desperately that Hiead wouldn't mind too much.

Zero seemed lost in thought as he leaned against the wall, but as he caught Ikhny's gaze, his face broke out into a warm grin.

Ikhny couldn't help blushing.  She wasn't used to being the center of attention, and having someone look at her like that…well, it was ridiculously exciting.  Absently, she wondered if that was because it was a boy, or because it was Zero.  Up until then, Ikhny wouldn't have cared who looked at her like that, so long as someone did.  Because it would mean that she mattered to someone…that someone was fond enough of her to show it in their smile and their eyes.  Had she been feeling especially reflective at the moment, she would've realized that Kizna had looked at her that way many times.  But it was very hard to think of anyone other than Zero just then.

Without warning, Zero reached out and carefully began to remove her glasses.

Had it been anyone else, Ikhny would've instinctively batted at the intruding hands.  But Zero had never shown her anything but kindness and consideration, and there was no force in existence that could convince her he was capable of malice.  It was so very easy for her to trust in him, for some reason.

"Ikhny-chan," he said quietly.

Though the world beyond her nose was fairly blurry, Ikhny was suddenly aware that Zero was standing awfully close to her.  For one thing, the details of his face were gradually becoming sharper and more defined.  A blush rose in her cheeks as she was reminded of an old movie she'd seen as a child.  A true gentleman only removed a lady's glasses when he was going to try and kiss her…

The thought of being kissed by Zero was certainly nothing repulsive, but Ikhny refused to encourage the hopeful feeling bubbling in her chest.  She had never been kissed before, so there was no reason to-

And then she felt what could only be Zero's fingers tenderly stroking her cheek.

"You're so smart, you know," he stated firmly.  "And nice.  And cute, too."

Ikhny finally found her voice, though it came out even softer than she was used to.  "Zero…what are you doing…?"  A more fitting question would've been, "What are you doing to me?" but she didn't want to be terribly obvious at how nervous he was making her.

"I guess I'm saying goodbye," he admitted, almost sounding reluctant.

She found that very odd.  Hadn't Zero just told Hiead they would meet again?  Surely it wouldn't be that long before Hiead became a Pilot as well.

"You're such a good person," was the last thing Zero said before he pulled her into his arms.

Ikhny said nothing as her forehead came to rest against Zero's chin.  There was nothing to say, really.  She had an odd feeling that the hug was not as comforting as it should've been…or maybe as she'd hoped it would be.

And when Zero began to release her, he leaned forward and kissed her nose in a brotherly sort of way that erased any thoughts of romance she might've been nurturing.  Though how she was now so certain of his intention, Ikhny couldn't even begin to understand.

He replaced her glasses and smiled brightly.  "Take care of yourself for me, Ikhny-chan."  Then, with a light squeeze of her shoulders, he was gone, hurrying down the corridor and out of her life.

And yet, she was not yet out of his.

For even as Zero hurried away, Rei's voice echoed in his head.

"You're such a good person…and you don't deserve what's going to happen to you."

* * * * *

Kizna had finished packing some time ago.  Now, she was merely sitting on her bed, staring at the nearest corner of the room.  Something in her head insisted that the corner should be very interesting, but for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why that should be.

Until she heard the soft whimpers of a child that was very much afraid.

Gradually, her eyes adjusted, and Kizna could make out a small girl.  She was curled up into a tight little ball, her head pressed firmly against her knees.  Her hair was unusually dark in color, and she was shivering slightly.

Kizna's first impression was that the girl was very familiar.  Automatically, she sought to move forward and comfort the girl…but something stopped her.

"She is ours," whispered a voice like rocks on gravel.  "Just as you will be."

"What do you want with her?" Kizna asked fearfully.  "What will you do to her?"

"For now.  Nothing."

There was a long pause, and then Kizna felt something cold and prickly grasping her shoulders.

"You can save her.  If you want."

She was suddenly very aware of the many shadows in the room.  Partially because they made the scene even scarier, but mostly because they were moving, twisting, and gaining misshapen forms.

A particularly large shadow slid over the girl, revealing only narrow slits of her face through that could've been black fingers.  The darkness gradually gained mass, until Kizna could see a large, black beast crouching over the girl, its long claws keeping her head firmly in place.

"I like her cries," it rasped, petting the girl's head rather roughly.  "They are sweet…pure…without taint."

"Leave her alone," Kizna whispered fiercely.

The girl peered out carefully from the between the claws of the beast.  Her eyes seemed to be pleading with Kizna…but not in the way she would've expected.  Instead of asking to be saved, the girl was begging Kizna to leave her with the beast.

"You would save her?" the beast asked, sounding slightly curious.  "You do not know her."

Kizna snorted.  "You think that matters?!"

"It would seem…it does not."  It chuckled, as if amused.  "So.  Will you take her place?"

"Yes, of course.  Just swear you won't hurt her."

The beast grinned wickedly.  "Oh no.  Never harm.  Can not.  Would not.  Girl Is Special."  It stretched out its free claw.  "Come."

Kizna stepped forward, just in time to hear the girl shout, "No, please don't!"

There was a flash, followed by an overwhelming sense of numbness.

"You fool," the girl moaned, her eyes brimming with fresh tears.  "You stupid, stupid fool."  She pressed her face against her knees and sobbed.

Kizna blinked a few times and glanced around.  They seemed to be in some kind of brown cavern, and there was barely enough room for the two of them.  Really, there shouldn't have been, unless she'd suddenly reverted back to childhood.

That phrase, she knew at once, was frighteningly accurate, as Kizna now recognized the girl she'd been trying to save.  Slowly, she reached out and gently tugged at the brown cloak the girl was wearing.  She was not at all surprised when a long, thin, tattered object fell out.  It was a tail…at least, it had always been intended to pass for one.

Kizna bit her lip, before whispering uncertainly, "…Kizzie?"

"Not anymore," she muttered, raising her head.  "Now, I'm just Past, you're only Present, and her…"  She glanced at something over Kizna's shoulder.  "She's Future…or she will be, once she's Inside with us."

Kizna turned, noticing a small window in the cavern that she hadn't seen before.  She could see a younger version of herself still sitting on the bed, wearing a shiny white uniform.  "But…how…?"

Tukasa came in and touched the Kizna in white on the shoulder, apparently not noticing how much smaller she was.  The Kizna nodded, and they left the room together.

Kizna started to cry out, but Past shook her head.  "She won't hear you.  Not now.  Soon, but not yet."

"Then…what do we do?"

"Hopes she listens to her head instead of her heart."  Past sighed in frustration and glared at her.  "You shouldn't have come Inside.  I could've found a way to stop It, if only you hadn't-"

"I couldn't just leave you in here," Kizna said, reaching over to squeeze her hand.

"Well, no," Past agreed sullenly, unconsciously squeezing back.  "But you SHOULD have."

"But I couldn't," Kizna replied firmly, scooting closer to her.

Past scowled at her.  "I hope you're satisfied.  Now we're both trapped.  If It gets her, too, then we're all done for."

"At least you stopped crying," Kizna noted, wiping gently at the still damp tear tracks on the girl's face.

"Idiot!" Past snapped before breaking down, burying her face in Kizna's jacket, and sobbing all over again.

"I'm sorry," Kizna murmured, stroking the girl's hair tenderly in the darkness.

* * * * *

Ikhny did not go to Zero & Roose's farewell ceremony.  She wasn't sure she could face Zero again so soon without turning red all over.  Aside from that, she had noticed something of a change in Hiead that demanded her attention.

Since Zero's visit, Hiead had been very quiet.  That was nothing new, but he hadn't even put up a fight when Dr. Croford came to check up on him.  He was relaxed in a way people could only achieve when they knew with absolute certainty what life had in store for them.

Ikhny didn't dare ask him about the change, for fear of interrupting the peaceful state.  It wasn't even that she didn't prefer this Hiead to the old one.  It was just…she'd gotten used to him, as much as someone like her could, and this change was most bothersome.  She was more afraid of upsetting him now than she had been when he was blatantly cruel.

Hiead did not notice her discomfort.  If he noticed that she stayed by his side at all while he recovered, he never showed it.  He generally stared at the wall or the ceiling until the doctor interrupted him.

On the day that Dr. Croford proclaimed him healthy enough to return to his own room, Hiead had still not reverted to his old self.  He even allowed Ikhny to escort him, and did not complain about the few times her arm accidentally brushed his.  

When they reached the door, Ikhny did not enter with him, nor did she expect to be invited in.  She remained in the doorway, watching him sit on the edge of the bed.  "Do you need anything, Hiead-san?" she asked.

Hiead lay back on the bed, staring thoughtfully up at the ceiling.

Ikhny felt a need to say something comforting.  "I'm sure we'll make it to GIS soon."

For the first time in weeks, Hiead's eyes moved to acknowledge her.  "Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded.

Something of a smile crept over his face.  There was a little of the old him in it, but not so much that it scared her.  

"We'll make it to GIS soon," he repeated, chuckling softly.  "Tell me something then, Allecto."

Ikhny froze.  She could never remember Hiead calling her by name.  "Yes, Hiead-san?"

"What makes you so sure 'we'll make it' anywhere?"  His tone did not change, but his eyes were laughing.  "How can you be so certain I won't dump you like the worthless trash you are the first chance I get?"  And then he did laugh.  "How can you be so sure I haven't already?"

Ikhny instantly recalled Zero's visit.  She now realized that each time he'd said something that indicated they'd meet again, he had never been looking at her, nor had he included her name.  And when he finally had spoken to her, all his words were so kind, warm, and reassuring…he'd told her how wonderful she really was…as if he were trying to soften the blow.

Zero had known…yet he had looked her in the eye and said nothing.  Why?  Was he really that kindhearted?  Or was he just refusing to do Hiead's dirty work?  Hadn't he known how much more it would hurt her coming from Hiead than it would've from him?  Didn't he know how much pleasure Hiead would take from delivering the news in person?

"You oblivious little fool," Hiead said with a smirk.  "Still, you were right about one thing.  I've achieved my fondest dream.  At long last, I'll finally be rid of you.  I will go to GIS alone, and there will already be an experienced, competent Repairer waiting for me.  One that will know enough to stay out of my way."

Ikhny simply stared at him, her face blank.  Finally, she whispered, "But…I…I thought you…"

"What little activity does occur in that empty head of yours," Hiead interrupted quietly, "has never been any of my concern.  I have no further use for you."  With that, he turned away to face the wall.  "Get out."

When the door slid shut, Hiead turned again, casting a disinterested glance at the person in the corner.  "What do you want?" he snapped, folding his arms behind his head and laying down.

"We have…much to discuss," Teela replied softly as she sat down beside him.

Hiead snorted indignantly and made a point of not looking at her.  "So talk."

* * * * *

"I can keep this up for hours, you know."

Kizna blinked and suddenly realized that Zero had been poking her for at least ten minutes.  "Huh?"

"Oh, nothing," Zero said with a cheerful grin, still poking her as he spoke.

She made a little noise of annoyance and swatted his finger away.  "What?!"

"You were zoning out again," he pointed out, not smiling anymore.

"Oh."  She considered that for a second, and then looked out of the window.  "Thanks," she muttered.

"Kizna."

She was mildly surprised when he pulled her hand from her lap and gave it a friendly squeeze.

"You've changed," he said softly, so quietly that no one else on the shuttle would hear.  "I'm worried."

"I told you not to worry; it's nothing," she replied shortly.

"No, it is something, and I'm going to worry unless you prove to me right now that I shouldn't."

Kizna shot him a withering look.  "Can't this wait, Zero?" she asked coldly.

"No."  He squeezed her hand a bit harder.  "I'm a Pilot now.  I need my partner.  I want my friend back.  I want Kizna.  Now."

For a second, there was an angry red glow in her eyes, but when it faded, Kizna's eyes were clouded with tears.  

"Zero," she gasped, "it wouldn't let me…I didn't mean…how did you…"

He shushed her and pulled her closer, pressing his forehead to hers.  "Don't worry.  I'll tell you everything later.  Promise." 

She nodded faintly and closed her eyes, trying to regain her breath.

"Zero?"  Roose peered over the seat at them.  "Is Kizna okay?"

Zero nodded.  "Just a little tired.  All the pressure finally kicked in."  He grinned.  "How you holding up?"

Roose smiled back, though he was clearly nervous.  "I'm okay.  Wrecka and I are trying to think of a good name for the Goddess."  He glanced at Kizna again, and then lowered his voice.  "How do you say 'cat' in your language?"

Zero frowned.  "I don't think you want to name her after Kizna, Roose.  Wrecka might not like it."

"Oh.  Right."  Roose shrugged.  "I'm just looking everywhere for ideas."  

"I noticed," Zero chuckled.

"What's the word for 'pink' if-"

"Try harder, Roose.  Think blue.  As in YOUR Repairer's hair color."

"Do you and Kizna know what you're going to name your Goddess, Zero?"

Zero looked at Kizna, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder.  "We never really talked about it.  I don't think it'll be a problem."

Roose sighed.  "I wish I had your confidence."

"Maybe you already do," Zero murmured.

Roose gave him an odd look, but eventually went back to Wrecka.

"Did you mean it?"

Zero looked down to see Kizna staring at him.  "Mean what?"

"What you said to it?  About…me?"

"You heard that?"

"I can hear…sometimes…what it hears."  She shook her head.  "Did you mean it?"

"Yes, I meant it.  This isn't a one-person job, in case you forgot.  I need your help.  I need YOU."

Kizna blushed a bit.  "You didn't have to say it like that."

"Yeah, I did.  You keep forgetting that we're partners.  Even Roose got the concept down pretty quickly."

"But we're not THAT type of partners," she said quickly.  "Not like Roose & Wrecka."

"Obviously," Zero laughed.  "But you know what I meant, right?"

"Yeah," she replied quietly.  "I know what you meant."

"Good."  He tweaked her left ear.

Kizna sat up straight.  "…I forgot to bring a hat," she said, looking stunned.

"So?" Zero asked.  "What do you need a hat for?"

"…they don't know about my ears.  You're used to them, but they-"

"They can't say anything bad about your ears.  I'd fire them."  Zero beamed at her.  "I'm the Top."

She scoffed.  "You are NOT going to fire a Pilot over my ears.  You don't even have that much power."  But even as she said it, Kizna knew that wasn't exactly true.

"You don't think I would?  Just watch me."

"Zero," she said seriously.

"Well, I would," he insisted, looking perfectly determined to be loyal to her.  "They're great ears!"  He turned back to Roose, looking for confirmation.  "Hey, Roose!  Wrecka!"

"ZERO!" Kizna hissed, trying to clap a hand over his mouth.

Zero blocked her hand.  "Aren't Kizna's ears the greatest?"

There was a short silence before Roose stated, "I've always liked them."

"They're absolutely adorable!" Wrecka chimed in.  If one looked really closely, they might've seen something of a wicked glint in her bright eyes.  But no one did.

Kizna ducked her head, blushing bright red.  "I can't believe you did that!"

"See?  Now I don't have to fire them," Zero pointed out.  "Like I said, there's nothing wrong with your ears, and anyone who can't see that doesn't deserve to see them."

She sighed in defeat.  "Zero, I forbid you to ever mention this conversation to anyone."

"Okay, fine.  But it would make a GREAT story to introduce myself to the other Pilots."

"ZERO!!!"

"Kidding.  But I was serious about the firing thing."

Kizna sank down in her seat and shook her head.  "Yes, I KNOW you were.  That's why I'm worried…" 

* * * * *

More Notes: Yes, Hiead is pissed at Teela, and with good reason.  No, I won't be telling you what they talked about.  At least, not outright.  Don't look for Hiead to discuss it, anyway.

Don't worry, Wrecka isn't possessed, too.  She's just enjoying the chance to embarrass Kizna.

I don't really know if Zero would try to fire someone over Kizna's ears...but *I* would. 

End Notes: And that's it.  

The next time you see Zero, he'll be a Pilot!  And still Top, just of a different group. 

Kizna (plus one), Wrecka & Roose will also be along for the ride, in case you forgot.

Don't worry, Hiead will still be around; I'm not done with him yet.  

Ikhny, as you might have figured, won't be making very many appearances.  But rest assured that I have found a place for her…rather, someone else has.

I know the part about three Kiznas was probably confusing, so here's something to help you tell the difference.  Kizzie looks like pre-accident Kizna (no cat ears and short, dark hair), while the other two are more or less identical, just dressed differently.

Be sure to keep an eye out for the next installment, simply yet aptly titled, "Change."  (It'll be separate from this chapter, so look hard!)


End file.
